A Family Reunion
by moviefreak1
Summary: Takes place three years after Push When the Dino Thunder Rangers receive news from Reefside, they must return home to celebrate.
1. Exciting News

Author's Note: Here it is, the sequel to Sometimes All You Need Is A Push. Hope you like it. 

Chapter 1

Conner McKnight had just finished practice for the day, he was commended for his hard work from his coach. He had a good feeling about the upcoming soccer tournament. As he walked into the locker room, he noticed a red envelope sticking out of his locker.  
As he grabbed it, and looked at it, he saw that his name was written in a woman's handwriting on the front of the envelope. He was too busy to open it now, he had to grab a shower and head home but he made sure to put it in his bag. When he got home he was greeted by his girlfriend of three years Kira Ford. She also had received an envelope but hers was yellow.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" She asked.

"It was a good day, I have a good feeling about the upcoming tournament, I think we're gonna do just fine." He noticed the yellow envelope sitting on the counter. "You got an envelope too?"

"Yeah. You got one?"

"In my locker after practice. But mine's red." He said as he pulled his out of his bag. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Before we jump to conclusions though, I think we need to call Ethan."

"Good idea." Conner walked over to the phone and dialed the familiar number of his best friend of several years. After a few rings, a familiar voice picked up.

"Ethan here, what's up?"

"Ethan, it's Conner."

"Hey bud. What's up?"

"Kira and I were wondering if you got an envelope today at all?"

"I don't know I haven't checked my mail yet."

"Could you real quick?"

"Yeah sure, hold on."

A few minutes later, Ethan walked back in with the mail in his hands and sure enough, there was a blue envelope with his name on it.

"Yeah I got a blue envelope with just my name on it, no return address, no nothing just 'Ethan' written on it. I take it you and Kira got the same thing?"

"Yep just in red and yellow."

"What do you think it is?"

"Well I can think of a few people that it's from and they're back home in Reefside."

"Well, let's open them up and see if you are right."

At once, the three friends opened their envelopes and read what was written.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of one Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart September 3rd, 2008 At Reefside Church at 3:00 p.m.

"I can't beleive it, finally they're getting married." Kira exclaimed.

"Anna must be going crazy with excitement." Conner said.

"So do we call and congratulate, or what?" Ethan asked.

"No, we call and tell them we'll be there. There's no way I'm missing this wedding." Conner said.

"I agree."

"Well, Ethan, we've got to get going but I'll give you a call in a few days."

"Sounds good Conner, take care."

"You too bro."

**A few days later**

Conner was leaving practice when his phone rang. He picked it up as he opened the trunk to put his bag in.

"Hello."

"Conner!"

"Who is this?"

"Duh, it's me Anna."

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Just checking in, dad told me you called to tell him you and Kira were coming to the wedding."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, I"m trying to get used to calling Tommy, Dad. I've decided to get my name changed to Oliver after they get married."

"Wow. So where were you when I called?"

"Out with mom and Hayley looking for dresses."

"You still got six months."

"It takes a while to plan a wedding Conner."

"Well, like I know."

"Hey I've got to get going, but I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah, definately."

"See ya."

"Take care."

**Later that day**

Tommy and Jason decided to go back to Angel Grove during the day. They went to the old Command Center much like they had with Ethan three years ealier.

"You know, no matter how much time goes by, it still doesn't feel right. Sitting here with all the rubble beneath us. I know it's been close to ten years but it's just not right. We should be looking at the outside of the Command Center, not this." Jason said.

"I know, but this is it, the Command Center lives on in our memories now."

"You know, there's one thing I never told you about that day we brought Ethan here."

"What?"

"As we were leaving, I could have sworn I heard Zordon's voice."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it was very faint and it was like it was the wind. Very strange."

"So, how are things going with Hayley?"

"It's going very well. I was wondering who you and Kim are inviting out of the old gang?"

"We sent invitations out to everyone. We'd love to see everyone again."

"Who's responded?"

"Zack, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Aisha, Bulk, Skull, John, Justin, Andros, T.J, Carlos, Wes, Alex, and Cole."

"They're all coming?"

"Yep, we just haven't heard from Kat or Ernie."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I wish Trini and Billy were here though."

"Me too."

"It's going to be really hard on Kim not having Trini at her wedding."

"They've had their weddings planned since they were little."

"I know, Kim told me."

"What are you going to have them wear just out of curiosity?"

"Everyone's is to wear their ranger colors. So I expect you in red."

"What about gold?"

"Mix it up, if you've held more than one color, pick one or wear all of them. I think it's a nice way to pay tribute to Zordon and Alpha."

"I agree. So are the red rangers bringing dates?"

"I beleive so, I think they're all ranger women as well."

"I don't get it, why do we pair off?"

"I don't know. But I'm not complaining."

"Speaking of paying tribute to our fallen ones, do you have something planned cause if you don't I might have something we can do."

"Really?"

"Ahuh. Just let me take care of it."

"Do what you got to do."

"I miss them."

"So do I."

"We should probably get back, Kim would kill me if something happened to me."

"Yeah, it is getting late."

Tommy and Jason began to walk to their car, when a voice could once again be heard in the wind.

"You've already paid tribute to me my sons, I love you."

Tommy and Jason looked at each other with smiles on their faces, they knew the other had heard it as well.

When Tommy got home, Kim was waiting for him in the living room.

"Hey beautiful. What's up?"

"We got a response from Ernie today."

"Oh yeah, what did he say?"

"He said he's not sure if he can make it just yet. He's got a lot of schedule conflicts but he said he'd try and if he couldn't make it, then 'congratulations guys. It's about time'."

"That's Ernie."

"So how was your day?"

"Good, Jase and I went to the Command Center. It still bothers him whenever we go up there, and it does me too, but it's different with Jase. He'll be fine, it's nothing to worry about, he just gets depressed when we go there. I've had a long day, I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"I'll join you, I was just waiting for you to get home."

"Did you hear from Anna today?"

"Yeah, she's still getting excited. Even though she's 20, she's still like a little girl when it comes to you being her dad."

"I can't beleive she asked me to adopt her when we get married. She's 20 like you said, she doesn't need a dad."

"Yes she does, Tommy, you're not her father and she's not asking you to be. She's asking you to be her dad, there is a difference."

"There is?"

"Yes, her father is the one who created her, her dad is the one who's been there for her and since we showed up in Reefside three years ago, you have been the one there for her. And I want you to know, it was all her descision, she surprised me when she told me she wanted to be your daughter."

"I'm glad to do it, I love her just like I do Conner, Kira, and Ethan."

"I know."

"Alright, time for sleep."

"Yes, I agree."

"Goodnight Kim. I love you."

"Goodnight Tommy. I love you too."

They turned out the lights and fell asleep. Tommorrow was a new day and another day closer to them being married. Tommy's last thought before falling asleep was wether or not Kat would answer their invite. She was the last of their friends not to reply.

TBC.


	2. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 2

Tired. That was what Anna Hutchins was feeling after the previous week. In that week's time, she had gone shopping for wedding dresses, got in a fight with the reverend of the church because of prices, lashed out at her mom because she happened to be in the room at the time, and she couldn't get a hold of anyone. She had tried calling Kira, but it turned out that Kira had let Conner borrow her phone and he ended up washing it. Ethan was busy with work and making sure he could get the time off for the wedding even though it was still several months away. And Conner, was being Conner as she would say. Tommy was busy teaching and when he wasn't he was grading papers. Jason was currently in Angel Grove doing who knows what. It was a really bad week.  
Just when she thought her week couldn't get any worse, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Anna asked.

"Anna, it's mom." Kim replied.

"Hey, mom. What's going on?"

"I need you to come down to the cybercafe and help Hayley run the place. You're dad found out some news and he needs me to be with him." Kim said, getting in the habit of calling Tommy "Dad" as Anna had requested.

"Mom, I would love to, but you know the week that I've had and I really just want to relax."

"I know, but I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

"Why can't I go with you to see Dad?"

"Because this doesn't concern you. It doesn't even concern me. He would rather have Hayley take a look at it but he knows she's working and can't break away."

"What could Dad be doing that doesn't concern us?"

"It's R.B." Kim said, using their abbreviations.

"R.B.? How, it's been over three years?"

"I don't know. As of right now, he hasn't told them yet, it could be nothing but he doesn't want to tell them until he knows for sure."

"Alright, give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

"Thanks Anna."

"Anytime mom." As Anna hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later, Anna pulled into the Cybercafe's parking lot and walked in to see her mother getting ready to leave. She shared a quick goodbye with her mom and went to work. Once she had a free moment, she was able to sit down with Hayley.

"So what does Dad think he's found? I don't understand how it could be R.B. like I told mom, it's been over three years."

"He thinks he found another gem but isn't sure so he's gonna go try and find it." Hayley whispered.

"But we don't need anymore gems, we haven't needed them since the final battle."

"We may not need them now, at this moment, but who knows what will happen in the future. That's why Tommy's out there, just in case something does happen, we're prepared."

"But the others can't use their gems so it's pointless."

"The others can use their gems, the gems still work, the powers still work. They're just dormant. Like a bear in hibernation,  
they never stop, just rest. If the need comes for it, they can become rangers again. It's like you're dad said, 'once a ranger always a ranger'"

"Then why hasn't he told the others?"

"They know that part about the powers, he just doesn't want them to be alarmed over nothing, for all we know, this could just be some dirt piled on top itself or it could be a gem or something totally different. That's why he wants to know for sure before letting them know."

"Why didn't he send me? He knows how into all that stuff I am."

"That's exactly why he didn't send you. If Tommy has a say in this, you won't be the gems owner if it turns out to be a gem."

**Reefside Forest**

Tommy was carefully looking over his readings on his handheld computer that tells him exactly where whatever he was looking for was.

"Alright, you're around here somewhere, whatever you are."

He continued to search and continued to find nothing. Then just as he was about to leave and turn back to his jeep, he spotted something glimmer in the sunlight. He ran over to where it was coming from, which was at the edge of the lake. As he kneeled down at the edge of the water, he saw the band of something he hadn't seen in many years. As he dug deeper to get the entire thing out from the ground, he couldn't beleive his eyes. When he pulled it completely out and held it in his hands, he couldn't beleive that it was a communicator just like the one he wore when he was one of Zordon's rangers. He looked to the water before getting up, trying to gather his thoughts. As he stared at his face in the water, he saw another face, the face of a man his age and the face of a man he hadn't seen in many years.

"He's coming Tommy. He's coming here to Reefside and it's gonna take everybody to stop him." The face said.

"Who's coming?"

"You will find out in due time. Just make sure that everybody is ready."

As Tommy turned around to face the man who just spoke to him, he noticed that he was all alone. The man on the water had looked so much like Billy but there was nobody there. Then how did Tommy explain that he was holding the very first blue communicator?  
As Tommy walked back into the cave, to tell Kim what he had found, he still couldn't beleive what he had encountered at the lake. As soon as Tommy walked in, Kim knew he had found something.

"Tommy, what's wrong? what did you find?"

"I've got to make some phone calls."

"Tommy! What happened?"

"I couldn't find anything so I went to leave when I saw something shimmer in the sunlight. I went to go see what it was, it was buried in the ground by the lake. I pulled it out and held it in my hand."

"Held what in your hand?"

"This." Tommy said as he handed her the communicator.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"As I held it, I looked out onto the water and there was a man standing right next to my reflection. All he said was 'he's coming.  
He's coming here to Reefside and it's gonna take everybody to stop him'"

"Who's coming?"

"That's what I asked. He just told me we'd find out in due time. Kim look at the band, it's blue and it's an original communicator. The man looked just like Billy. But when I turned around, there was no one there. I thought maybe I was seeing things but then how do you explain the communicator? Billy is the only one to ever have the blue one and he took it with him when he went to Aquitar. You could say that he dropped it as he was leaving but we were in Angel Grove not here in Reefside.  
I don't know if what I saw was real or just my eyes playing tricks but all the evidence shows that Billy is back on Earth."

"He told you that you need to get everybody ready right?"

"Yeah."

"Then if I were you, I'd start making some calls because even if it wasn't Billy and you are just seeing things, I want to be prepared. Even if no one is coming, I think it's best if you get everyone on alert just in case."

"I agree."

Tommy walked upstairs and started to make some very important phone calls. Kim, meanwhile stayed in the basement with nothing but her thoughts, which she summed up with one phrase.

"Shit, here we go again."

TBC.


	3. Past Memories And Future Forthcomings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 3

A week had passed since the incident at the lake and Tommy was trying to go on like nothing had happened. Everyone tried to go on, and they were succeeding, after all, they did have a wedding to plan. he had sent out a message to all former rangers informing them to be on their toes but that was it. The only ones he had not informed of was the Dino Rangers, he didn't want to worry them if nothing was up. It sounds stupid that he would inform the other former rangers but not his and he had a reason. They finally had their own lives, three years away from the mess of rangering and they had their own lives. They didn't need this, not right now. So Tommy decided that he would only inform them if needed, otherwise, let them live their lives.  
With the wedding just three months away, that was to be everyone's main focus. Just then, his attention focused on the 20 year old brunette that had just hopped her way right through the kitchen to the family room. He couldn't help but chuckle at the young woman who was to soon become his daughter legally. It seemed like it was forever ago that Anna had walked into his class and Kim walked back into his life but it had only been three years. Then came the fight with Conner and Trent that landed Conner in the hospital, the final battle or what was supposed to have been the final battle in Mesogog's lair, prom and graduation. With the kids all moving away to further their education and Anna staying only because she applied to a junior college there in Reefside so she could stay close to her mom. He had loved that girl from the start and it wasn't because she was Kim's, no, it was because she was herself. She was everything that he had wanted in a daughter and soon it would be.  
He was reminded of the night in the hospital when he and Kim talked and Kim had said that if Anna wanted to change her name,  
she would be all for it and Anna had come to them about a month after Tommy had proposed to Kim and told them of her plans to change her name to Oliver. Tommy had sent out the adoption papers three months prior and had them returned because they thought he made a mistake when he put that Anna's age was 20. He sent it back with a note informing them that there was no mistake and he wanted to adopt a 20 year old woman. Being an adult, Anna had to sign the papers as well showing her consent.  
It would be any day now when they would receive the confirmation papers signifying that Anna was now Tommy's legal daughter.  
Just as he was thinking about that, he heard a scream from the family room where Anna was. Tommy quickly ran into the room with Kimberly, who was in the backyard, right behind him.

"What's wrong Anna?" Tommy asked.

"Look, Kira's on TV." Anna replied excitedly. She looked at her mom and soon-to-be dad and saw that they were not exactly happy with her reaction.

"Could you not have screamed, you scared us." Kim said.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see her on TV, she didn't tell me she was going on TRL and I just talked to her yesterday."

"Anna, could you get the mail?"

"Now? Come on Kira's on TV. I'll get it on a commercial."

"Fine."

"Good, now sit and watch with me."

They sat and watched Kira get interviewed by the host. Tommy watched on as the other young woman that he considered a daughter was finally getting the publicity that she deserved. He had a proud smile on his face as she handled herself just they way she always did. She didn't look the least bit nervous but after knowing her for as long as he did, her butterflies in her stomach were the size of soccer balls. The host asked her a lot of questions and then she took questions from the audience.  
Once the number three video was finished playing, the host asked her about her debut video that was going to be premiered as soon as they finished. She had said that the influence behind the video had been about her high school years and the people she had grown very close to in that time. "The video takes you back to my senior year and basically it's a remake of my life at the time. Instead of going out and getting actors to play the parts in the movie, I had my two best friends from high school come and play their parts in the video. The only hard part was that my best girl friend that I made during that time was on the other side of the country and could not participate but I know she's watching so I'd like to say hi to Anna."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here's the debut video from Kira Ford. It's called "Golden Era" enjoy. Once the video was over,  
the host thanked Kira for coming on the show and told her to come back at any time.

"Alright Anna, show's over."

"I know, I know. I'm going to get the mail but what did you guys think of the video?"

"I liked it, I think it's gonna do well." Kim said.

"It just shows the world what we knew all along, that she has talent." Tommy added.

Anna went to get the mail and as she walked in with a stack she pulled out an envelope that was on top.

"Dad, you got something from the government."

Tommy walked over to him and took the envelope from her. He opened the envelope and read over what was inside. As he looked over what was written, a smile came over his face. When he looked up at his two favorite girls he noticed that they had a look of question in their eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Kim asked.

"It's the adoption papers. They approved it, this is their notice that everything is legal now. Anna, you're now my daughter."

A cheer went up in the Oliver house as they celebrated the news they had been waiting to hear for months.

**A week later**

Jason had made the trip out to Reefside to see what had been going on. He hadn't called or talked to anyone because he didn't want Tommy and Kim to find out that he along with John had been researching the events of a few weeks ago when Tommy was at the lake. Jason and John hadn't found anything of interest and they beleived that Tommy was seeing things and that the communicator was a fake. It was now time for him to get caught up. As he rang the door bell, he heard a loud "Come in"  
from the other side of the door. As he walked in to the house he saw Anna in the family room looking over the seating arrangements for the wedding.

"Hey kid, where are your parents?"

"Out, mom had to go to Hayley's for something and dad had a meeting at school."

"Oh, what time do you think they'll be home?"

"Dad should be home any minute now."

Just as she said that, Tommy walked in to the house.

"Hey Jase, didn't expect to see you here. How have you been?"

"Been good Tom, just working away. You know how it is."

"Oh yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come by and see if you and the family wanted to go out to eat, I'm buying."

"Let me see where Kim's at and I'll let you know."

"Alright."

Tommy called Kim and asked her if she wanted to go with them, to which she accepted.

"Jase, Kim's all for it, she'll be here in five minutes."

"Cool, but before she gets here, there's something I want to tell you."

"What's up bro?"

"The reason I haven't been around or contacted you is because I've been running some leads with John on what happened at the lake."

"You were doing what?"

"I wanted to know if what you saw was real or if it was just your mind playing tricks on you?"

"And?"

"We couldn't find anything that would show us proof that what you saw was real. The only proof we've got is that communicator and John thinks it could be a fake. Now as for you seeing Billy, we think that the stress that you've been under with the wedding and the reflection of the lake with the time of the day made you see something that wasn't there."

"What about what he said to me?"

"Again, we think it's all the stress, you're seeing and hearing things."

"I had a feeling that was what was going on because I haven't had an episode like it since."

"So have you heard from the kids?"

"Kira was on TV a week ago."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"I haven't spoken to her though or any of them in about two weeks."

"Well, I'm sure they're pretty busy, what with Kira's singing, Conner's soccer and Ethan's computer work."

"Yeah, it'd just be nice to hear from them, you know? Every time I call they're never able to talk long if at all."

Just then, Kim walked up from the driveway.

"Hey you two, what's going on?"

"Just talking about the kids." Jason said.

"Well, enough talking, let go eat, I'm starving. Who's buying?"

"Jason." Anna said.

"Good."

With that, the four of them walked to Jason's truck and headed out to dinner. Unbeknownst to them, a figure appeared right where they had been standing.

"I wish it was just your mind playing tricks on you Tommy but it's not." The figure said before laying the Triceratops morpher on Tommy's doorstep.

TBC.


	4. More Clues

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Anything you don't know from the show is mine.

Chapter 4

Dinner was over and now it was time to head home. Jason was driving with Tommy in the passenger seat and the girls in the back.  
Tommy had been wondering if there was more to Jason's dissapearance the past few weeks. He had been told that it was due to lead being run by Jason and John but Tommy thought there was more to it than Jason was letting on. As they came to a stoplight Tommy decided to find out for sure.

"Hey Jase."

"Yeah Tom?"

"Is there something you're not telling me about the leads you and John ran? I get the feeling that there is something you're not telling me."

"Nothing Tom. We couldn't find anything to prove that what you saw was real. I would tell you if there was, you know that."

"I know, it just feels like something's wrong."

"How so?"

"I don't know but it just does."

"What do you think Kim, Anna?" Jason asked.

"I would say dad is just seeing things but after what you guys have had to go through in your past, I wouldn't be surprised at anything." Anna said.

"Isn't it time you tell the kids, Tommy?" Kim asked.

"No. I've told you before, i'm not getting them involved unless we know for sure."

"They need to know."

"Why if there's nothing to it?"

"We don't know that yet!" Kim yelled.

The arrived at the house and the Oliver's got out of the truck. Kim and Anna went inside and dropped off their belongings.  
Tommy and Jason stayed outside and talked while leaning against the truck.

"What do you think Jase?"

"They need to know. Because if this comes out to be real and they find out you didn't tell them, you are going to have three very pissed off teenagers at your disposal. Call them right now before it gets later."

"Alright, you're right. I need to call them and they need to know."

"Alright, Tom. I'm gonna get going. I'll be by in the morning."

"See ya Jase. Take care. Be safe."

"You too."

After watching Jason pull out of the driveway, Tommy made his way into the house but stopped at his doorstep when he saw something to his right. He leaned down to pick it up and immediatley knew what it was. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Turn around and get back here."

"Tommy? What's wrong?"

"Now, Jason."

A minute later Jason was back at the house and got out of the truck. He walked up to see Anna and Kim on the porch.

"What's going on? Where's Tommy?"

Tommy came flying from the basement and to the front porch.

"I'm crazy! What about this Jase? First the communicator and now this." Tommy was beside himself with paranoia as he threw the morpher to his friend.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. He's here. He has to be. The communicator is one thing but now his old morpher, when we know that he is the only one that has that, and he took it with him when he left for Aquitar. Billy's here on Earth. COME ON BILLY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tommy screamed into the night sky.

Tommy was met by nothing but silence.

"I need some space, I'll be in the basement. Don't come for me. I have a lot to think about."

Once in the basement, Tommy picked up the phone. After a few rings, the voice on the other end picked up.

"Conner McKnight here."

"Conner, it's Tommy."

"Are you okay?"

"No. Listen, who's with you right now?"

"Kira and Ethan. Why?"

"Put me on speaker so all of you can hear what I have to say."

"Okay Tommy, go for it. What's up?"

"You guys are probably going to be mad at me for keeping this from you but I didn't want to tell you until I knew what was going on for sure. About a month ago, I got an energy reading and I went to find out what it was. It was out at the lake and when I got there, I didn't see anything but the reading kept getting stronger. So I started digging and I couldn't find anything so I got up to leave. I saw a glimmer in the sunlight out of the corner of my eye and I bent down to pick it up. It was a communicator just like the one I wore when I was one of Zordon's rangers and it had a blue band on it. It was the one Billy used to wear."

"The one who went to Aquitar?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah and it didn't make sense because he was still there. As I looked at it, I saw his reflection in the water. He told me that I needed to get everyone together because he was coming and it would take all of us to stop him."

"Who was coming, Billy?" Kira asked.

"No, a new threat but he wouldn't say who. Everyone thought I was crazy and seeing things, but a few minutes we got home from dinner and his old triceratops morpher was sitting on my doorstep."

"So what now?" Conner asked.

"I'm gonna call everyone, all the former rangers and let them know what's going on and then I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I didn't want to tell you guys until I knew for sure but after tonight, there's no way I can't let you know. Just be on your toes. It's been three years, I hope you guys didn't forget what it's like because you may find out sooner than later."

"Let us know Dr. O."

"What happened to Tommy?" He said with a laugh.

"When we are rangers, dealing with ranger business, you are Dr. O." Kira said.

"Alright guys, I"m going to get going, I've got a long night ahead of me. I'll talk to you in a couple days."

"Goodnight Dr. O."

"Goodnight."

After hanging up with the kids, Tommy dialed the first number that he could think of.

"Hello?" A tired voice came on the other line.

"Zack?"

"Tommy? What are you doing calling me this late?" Zack looked at the clock in his room as it read 1:00 a.m.

"Sorry, I forgot about the time change over in New York. I got to tell you something and it's pretty important. It involves our past."

"What about it?"

Tommy proceeded to tell Zack all about it. By the time he was finished, Zack was fully awake.

"So, if the opportunity came up, would you go back into battle one last time?"

"I got to be honest Tom, I don't know. I can't give you a yes or no answer. I've got a life here in New York. I've got a girl,  
her name is Jen. My business is doing good. I was just planning on coming back for the wedding, not to go back into war. That part of my life, while fun and exciting, may not be what I'm looking for right now. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes.  
Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Oh yeah bro. I certainly do. That's how I felt when I started the team with these kids and then when the gem chose me. I know exactly where you're coming from. Just know that I'm not pressuring you, I just want everyone on the same page."

"Tell you what, let me sleep on it for a bit and I'll let you know."

"That's great. You let me know when you come to a decision."

"Thanks Tommy."

"For what?"

"For not getting mad."

"No reason for me to be. We are adults now and we can't just drop everything like we used to when we were kids. The most important thing to me and Kim is that we see you at the wedding, the rest will take care of itself. And like I said, we don't know if what I saw was real or not, just that the image told me to get everyone ready so that's what I'm trying to do."

"Well, you know I wouldn't miss the wedding for the world."

"Glad to hear it."

"Well Tom, I'm gonna get going, got to get up early, but it was nice talking to you and thank you for letting me know what's going on and like I said, when I know, you'll know."

"Alright Zack, take care and I'll talk to you when I know more about it."

After hanging up with Zack, Tommy went upstairs to go to sleep. It was too late to call anyone else so he would call them in the morning. As he closed the door to the basement, his cell phone, which he had left on the desk in the basement started ringing. The caller I.D. on the phone came up on the screen, reading: "Billy".

TBC.


	5. Getting Back On Track

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 5.

"Kim, have you seen my cell phone?" Tommy asked. It had not been a good couple of days in the Oliver House. With all the mysterious clues being found that led them to believe that Billy was in town to getting a hold of people in regards to the wedding with no luck, Tommy had been a nervous wreck. And to top it off, he couldn't find his phone and he was late for work.

"When did you last have it?" Kim answered.

"Last night, I had talked to Zack and then went to sleep." 'That's it, it's downstairs' he realized. "Nevermind, I know where it is."

Kim shook her head. Tommy was working himself into a frenzy and it was not good for the family. He was paranoid constantly.  
The night before, he kept tossing and turning in his sleep. She knew what was wrong but would not say anything to Tommy for fear of upsetting him. She knew that he had to do this, even if she didn't like it. She wouldn't lie to herself, all the clues about Billy had everyone on their toes but for some reason, Tommy was taking it the worst. Lost in her thoughts, Kim didn't hear Tommy come up the stairs from the basement.

"Hey, I got it."

"Oh, good."

"Not really, it's dead. I didn't charge it. I've gotta charge it in the jeep."

"Well, you have a good day at work."

"I will. Are there any plans for tonight?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Alright, beautiful. I'll see you when I get home."

"Love you."

"Love you too." With that, Tommy left the house, heading to Reefside High. On the way to school, Tommy realized that he had not yet plugged the phone into the charger. He did so as he came to a red light and turned the phone on. As the light turned green and he accelerated, the phone beeped signaling a missed call.

"Who called me?" He asked as he looked down at the phone. The look on his face was of disbeleif as he looked at the screen as it read "Billy."

"What!" Tommy screamed. As he studied the name that stared back at him, he was startled by a car horn honking from the car behind him. He waved his hand in apology to the car behind him and proceeded to the parking lot of the high school. As he pulled into the parking lot, his phone beeped again, signaling a message. He dialed his voicemail and listened to the message.  
At first, he didn't hear anything, nothing but silence. It was soon followed by loud static. Just as he was about to delete the message, Tommy heard a faint whisper in the static. It simply said, "He's Coming". And then more static. Thinking he heard things, he listened to the message again and hearing the same thing.

**Ethan's Apartment**

"Hey guys, do you think Dr. O's going to be okay? He sounded pretty upset." Kira asked.

"I don't know, with him it's kind of hard to tell sometimes." Ethan said.

"I think it's nothing. I think with all the stress he's got going with the wedding, he's not thinking clearly." Conner added.

"No, dad's thinking is right where it needs to be, it's just all piling on top of each other and it's just messing with him"  
Anna said as she came out of the kitchen.

"How's your mom dealing with all this?" Kira asked.

"A lot better than dad. She's starting to think that dad is losing it. And she's not the only one. Jason does too."

"And you don't?" Ethan asked.

"No. My dad may be acting strange but look at what his past entails and it's really not that strange. Mom and Jason don't see that because I think they are trying to bury the past and not bring it up again. They know that he's going about this the right way but they don't want to admit it because they don't want to have to do this again."

"I agree. If I'm honest with myself, I don't want to do it again. It was fun but that was three years ago. I'm a different person now, we are different people now. The past is the past. But that's not going to stop me from suiting up again if I'm needed." Conner said.

"Yeah, and with Dr. O and Kim getting married, we don't need this right now. Our focus should be on the wedding not on maybe suiting up again." Kira added.

"Was anyone else mad that Dr. O didn't tell us sooner about what happened?" Ethan asked.

"Not really, I could see why he would do it that way. If it's nothing, there was no reason to inform us." Kira said.

"Exactly. But we still don't know what it is, if it's anything and he still let us know. We're still on the edge of our toes waiting to hear what happens next, which is exactly what he didn't want. He didn't want out lives to be put on hold and our lives are currently on hold."

"Are you blaming Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"No, not at all, I'm just trying to get in his head, that's all." Ethan reassured.

"Good luck." Anna said with a laugh. "Getting in my dad's head, that's a lot of work. Mom told me she can't even do it and she's known dad since high school."

"I just hope that if something happens, everything goes okay." Kira said.

**Reefside High**

The day was over, thankfully. The day seemed to drag on for Dr. Tommy Oliver. All he wanted to do was go home and forget about the day, though he knew he couldn't do that. Not after receiving the message he had earlier in the day. As he pulled into the driveway, he saw Anna's car in the street. Glad to know his daughter was home, he went inside. He found Anna and Kim in the kitchen.

"How are my favorite girls in the world?" He asked.

"We're doing good, dad. How about you?" Anna asked.

"Good, tired but good. Got a message today."

"From who?"

"Billy."

Kim dropped the dishes as she heard his name.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Billy. At least I think it's him. Come and listen to it."

Kim and Anna stood next to Tommy as he called his voicemail and put it on speaker.

"Did I hear that right? It was so faint I don't know if I heard something or not." Kim said.

"If you are thinking you heard 'He's coming' you did."

"Did you call the number back?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it says that the number has been disconnected."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing we can do. I've been beating myself up over it for the last few weeks and I'm physically and mentally burnt out.  
If something happens, something happens. If Billy shows up, he shows up. Until then, I'm not going to worry about it."

"Why not? Shouldn't we be doing something?" Kim asked.

"Yes, we should be. We should be planning a wedding. The rest will take care of itself. But this right here, tells me that something is up and all we can do is be prepared but not paranoid. So I say you fill me in on the wedding plans over dinner and we enjoy the night."

TBC.


	6. Another Injury

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, life has been pretty crazy lately. Things are starting to slow down so hopefully updates will be more frequent.

Chapter 6.

"Hey Conner!" A voice yelled out across the soccer field.

Conner turned to his left to see where the voice came from and noticed two girls about his age standing on the side of the field.  
It was his girlfriend of three years, Kira Ford and their friend Anna Oliver. Anna had dropped the "Hutchins" from her name once the adoption papers had been finalized and took on Tommy's last name.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Conner asked.

"Did you really think we were going to miss your game?" Anna asked.

"Well, I know how you have been busy so I kind of thought you were going to miss this one."

"Where's Ethan?" Kira asked.

"Helping Dr. O with something in the lab. They told me they would try to make it but not to hold my breath."

"Oh, okay. Well we just wanted to say hi and good luck out there. We're going to go find a seat."

"Alright, see you after the game."

"Be safe hon." Kira whispered as she hugged him.

"I will babe."

"What did I tell you about that?"

"I know, that's why I do it."

Conner quickly kissed her on the lips and ran back to the field before she could say anything.

In The Lab

Ethan and Tommy were working diligently with Hayley, Jason and John. Tommy had gotten better with his anxiety about Billy,  
he wasn't working himself into a frenzy anymore and for that Kimberly was very grateful. They had not gotten anywhere once again with their research and they all needed a break.

"Hey Tom, why don't we take a break?" Jason chimed in.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. How about we pick it up in a few hours."

"What do we do until then?" John asked.

"I know, let's go to Conner's soccer game, it just started about ten minutes ago, if we hurry, we can still catch most of it"  
Ethan said.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kira and Anna went there a little earlier so they could see the whole thing."

"Where is it at?" Jason asked.

"About ten minutes from here. Not far."

"Cool let's go."

"Hey Kim." Tommy yelled as he came up the stairs from the basement.

"Yeah, Tommy?"

"We're going to Conner's game, you want to come with us?"

"Sure."

Once they arrived at the game, Kim was able to spot Anna and Kira in the crowd, mostly because of Anna's bright pink outfit. Not unlike her mother when she was young. Anna had never been really keen on the color pink, but for whatever reason, found herself wearing it more and more in the previous months.

"Mom! Dad!" Anna shouted.

"Hey guys." Kira added.

"Hey girls, so how's the game going?" Tommy asked.

"Not so good, their losing by two."

"How much time left?" Jason asked.

"Three minutes in the first half." Ethan said, looking at the scoreboard.

"Hey John, it's good to see you again." Kira said.

"It's good to see you again too, Kira, Anna."

As they talked amongst each other, the game continued to play. Soon enough it was almost over. With a minute to go, Conner was able to get the ball away from the defender and dashed for the goal. Tommy and everyone stood up and started cheering, as he got closer. Out of the corner of his eye, Conner saw his teammate Alexi, who he had known in high school coming up on his side. As a defender got closer to him and started his slide tackle, Conner kicked the ball to Alexi just before he was taken to the ground from the tackle. Alexi got the ball and scored the game winning goal as time expired. The crowd went nuts.  
Alexi celebrated with his teammates except for one. Conner had not gotten up from the grass after the slide tackle and was screaming and writhing in pain on the ground. The team soon surrounded him to make sure that he was okay as Tommy and everyone ran out on the field as well. Jason was the first to get to him, and quickly turned away. He motioned to Tommy to stop the girls and not let them see it. When the opponent slid into him for the tackle, his cleat came up and punctured Conner's leg.

"Ahh! My leg." Conner screamed in agony.

Kira was not going to listen to Tommy anymore and went to Conner's side, instantly regretting it. She knew she should have listened to him.

"Conner, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, never better."

"What happened?"

"His cleat came off the grass and got me in the leg. Where's Alexi?"

"I'm here Conner."

"Did you do it? Did you score?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry man, we won."

"You're hurt."

"I'll be okay bud. Go celebrate."

Kimberly had looked over to the other sideline and saw the coach of the other team giving the player who tackled Conner a high five as he smiled at his accomplishment.

"It was blatent." She whispered.

"What?" Tommy asked.

However, Kimberly was already making her way over to the other side of the field. She was there quickly.

"Hey!"

"Yes?" The player asked.

"You slid into him on purpose, didn't you?"

"Now why would I do that? I'm not a dirty player."

"I saw you high five your coach and you were smiling."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"I know you did it on purpose and I'm going to report you to the league."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ms. Hart." The Coach said.

Kimberly's blood ran cold at the voice.

"Oh no." She whispered as she turned around.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kimberly?"

"What are you doing here Mike?"

"I came to find my daughter, I knew you were in the area. When she arrived and I saw her talking to the boy, I thought it may have been her, but now that you are here, I know it's her."

"She's not your daughter anymore."

"By blood she is."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few months."

"I'm going to go and pretend like this conversation never happened."

"You do that, but make sure to tell my daughter I said hello."

Kimberly walked away to the group of people who were putting Conner on a stretcher and into the ambulance since he could put no pressure on his leg. As they closed the doors to the ambulance, Kimberly looked back towards Mike and saw him with a smile on his face as they drove off. Mike then looked around and made sure no one was around. He then dialed his cell phone.  
After a few rings, a male voice came on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Brandon."

"Mike?"

"Yeah. Step one is done. Kimberly knows I'm here."

"Good, when do we move to step two?"

"In time, until then you must stay hidden."

"I want revenge."

"And you will get it, as will I. Now, however is not the time."

"When will the time be?"

"I don't know Brandon, but I promise you, you will get your revenge."

"They will pay for killing my brother and father."

At The Hospital

Everyone was waiting for news on Conner. No one had said anything since they arrived. Ethan went to Kira.

"You okay?"

"It's like deja vu. I hate this place."

"I know, but at least we know he's okay just banged up."

"Yeah, hey do you know what's wrong with Kim?"

"No, why?"

"She's been really quiet and distant and I don't think it has to do with Conner."

"Haven't noticed."

But Tommy had.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"He's here. He found me."

"Who?"

"Mike. He was the coach of the other team today."

"Mike? As in Anna's dad?"

"Yeah. He said he came to find her and now he knows where she is."

"Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to her, don't worry."

"I need to tell her."

"I'll do it."

"No, I need to. Anna, could I talk to you for a minute."

"What's up mom?"

"You know how I went to confront that player after he tackled Conner?"

"Yeah."

"The coach of that team was your father Anna. It was Mike."

"What is he doing here?"

"He said that he came looking for you."

"Why now? After 20 years?"

"I don't know. But I had to tell you."

"Well, he may have helped create me and I may have his blood but he is not my father and I am not his daughter."

Soon after, Conner came out of the hospital room on crutches and his leg heavily bandaged.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Hurt. My leg is killing me."

"What's the verdict doc?" Ethan asked.

"He's going to have to stay off of it, we had to stitch it back up and any physical activity will tear them. He needs to stay off the leg for about two weeks."

"Thanks doctor."

"Have a good night, Mr. McKnight."

"Thank you."

At Tommy's house

Everyone returned to the house and decided on resting for the night.

"Here you go Conner, feet up." Tommy recomended.

"Well at least I remember this visit."

Everyone chuckled at that little comment.

As the night wore on, people went to their respective homes. As Tommy and Kim were heading upstairs to go to bed, the phone rang. Tommy ran to it.

"Hello?"

"Tommy?"

"Kat?"

"It's me."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, just working away. I got your invitation and I'm calling to let you know that I will be there. I've already got it organized at work. I'll have a week in the states. I'll call you when we get closer to the wedding and let you know all the details."

"Alright Kat, we look forward to seeing you. Good night."

"Good night Tommy."

TBC. 


	7. Energy Readings

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. 

Chapter 7.

It had been two weeks since Conner's injury at the soccer field and he was off crutches. He still walked with a little limp but nothing that would hinder him or put him in danger. He agreed with Kimberly that the slide tackle was blatent and against Kim's wishes, he reported the player to the league. He was put on a year's probation and was heavily watched by league officials.  
Conner was healing right on schedule and he would be able to play in the playoffs. Everyone had gathered at Tommy's house to go over some business regarding the wedding and regarding any new news about ranger business. They were gathered in the living room of the house when Tommy came up from the basement with Hayley.

"Hey Tom, is everything okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes and no."

"Meaning?" Anna asked.

"We ran scans on the area and we found a strong source of energy reading from the several places. We called you guys here so we can split up and find out what these reading really are." Hayley said.

"Where are they?" Anna asked.

"Like I said, they're in several places scattered from Reefside to San Diego."

"We have six energy readings. One in San Diego, two in Angel Grove, one in Blue Bay Harbor, and two here in Reefside. I'm splitting you up individually and we're going to find out what these are. Conner, you are going to go to Blue Bay Harbor, get a hold of Sensei Watanabe at the Wind Ninja Academy and ask for any devices that would help. The scan shows it's in the water much like the Triassic Shield was. Kira, you are going to Angel Grove with Jason. One of the readings is at the old Command Center site and one is at the park. Ethan, you are going to San Diego, the scan shows it's at the base of the cross on Mt. Soledad. John and Anna, you are checking them out here in town. One is at the park, and one is at the museum. Here are the scans for each reading and a device that tells you when you are getting closer. Good luck guys." Tommy said.

"What about you and Mrs. O?" Conner asked.

"Mrs. O? We're not quite there yet, Conner." Kim gently chided.

"I know but soon enough, might as well start getting used to it."

"We're going to monitor you guys from the basement with Hayley."

"Alright guys, let's go find out what these readings are." Conner said in his leader tone.

"Wait, guys. You may need these." Tommy said, as he brought out a briefcase. When he opened the case, the group gasped in shock.

"What?" Ethan asked, not beleiving what was in front of him.

"I thought these were no good anymore." Kira said as she picked up her old morpher.

"No, they are. When we beat Mesogog, you gave them back to me because they weren't needed anymore. The power is still there,  
just dormant. All you need to do is just make the call and the power will come back to you."

Conner, Kira and Ethan picked up their old morphers and strapped them to their wrists. It felt just like old times. When they stepped back, they saw a few more artifacts in the case.

"What are those?" Anna asked.

"These are more powers. The Z is for John, we were able to put the last bit of your power into a device similar to a morpher"  
Tommy said as he looked at John. "The coin is Jason's old Tyrannasaurus coin from the Morphin days. You have the least amount of power left and after what happened when Adam used his to help Carlos, I suggest only using it in an emergency. And finally the Crane coin is for Kim. You too have limited power but more so than Jason, again, only use it in emergency."

"Got it."

"Alright guys, let's go. Good luck."

**In Angel Grove**

Kira and Jason had just arrived in Angel Grove and were trying to decide which location to go to first.

"Hey Jason, I don't really know where anything is here so I'm leaving you in charge. We got to find two places and you know where they are so wherever you want to go first, let's go there."

"Well, first we are going someplace that doesn't revolve around what we are here for. I need to stop at a certain place first.  
I always stop here when I come here."

"Okay, where?"

"You'll see soon enough." Jason said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Jason pulled into "Bulkmeiers". Bulk had reopened the juice bar with Skull a few years before and had turned a pretty respectable profit with it, they had help with running it from Ernie as well. It was actually a two part place, indoors and outdoors. Jason and Kira got out of the car and walked up to the counter where Bulk was busy with some customers.

"Wow this place is like an outdoor Hayley's." Kira noted.

"Yeah only with more of an ocean feel to it."

Bulk looked up and saw Jason and Kira and acknowledged them.

"Hey Jason, this is Kira right?"

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" Kira asked.

"I'm good friends with both Jason and Tommy." Bulk said with a smile. "I take it you're here for your usual?" Bulk asked Jason.

"Yeah, we are kind of in a hurry but you know me, I can't come in to town and not get them."

"Yeah, Skull's got them in the back, let me get him for you."

A few minutes later, Skull came out with a bouquet of flowers.

"Here you go Jason." Skull said as he handed Jason the flowers.

"Thanks Skull, what do I owe you?"

"Nothing, never have never will."

"Alright guys, we'll see you later."

"Take care Jason. It was nice meeting you Kira." Bulk said as him and Skull waved goodbye.

"You too Bulk."

As they got in the car, Bulk and Skull watched from a far.

"It's amazing what Tommy is doing with those kids." Skull said.

"I know. They're in good hands though with Tommy and Jason." Bulk said.

**In The Car**

"So where to next?" Kira asked.

"To visit an old friend." Jason said as he looked at the yellow roses.

Several minutes later, they arrived at Angel Grove Cemetary.

"Jason what are we doing here?" Kira asked.

"You saw the video diary, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know about Trini?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know all there is to know."

They walked up to the grave where Jason's long time friend lay. Jason kneeled down to wipe the excess grass off the tombstone,  
he then laid the flowers down on Trini's grave.

"Hey Tri, I know I was just here last week but I can't come in to town and not come see you. I miss you so much, it's just not fair that you can't be here helping us. I brought a friend this time, her name is Kira. She's the latest yellow ranger.  
Tommy's yellow ranger. I just wanted to come say hi to you and tell you that I miss you."

"Hey Trini, I'm Kira. I've heard a lot of stories about you from Jason and Kim, I wish I could have met you. I hope you are happy wherever you are. I'll try and make you proud." Kira said.

"Let's go Kira, we have business to take care of."

Jason and Kira arrived at the park and Kira took out the scanner to see if they could locate the energy source. They started it out at the vollyball court and looked at the scanner. It was beeping to the left of them.

"Over there." Kira stated.

They moved towards the lake and as they got closer to the water, the beeping became more rapid. They stood at the edge of the lake and the scanner showed that they were right above it.

"Kira, step away for a second." Jason said.

As she did, Jason proceeded to dig into the dirt that Kira had just been standing on. He dug and dug but he couldn't find anything. After a few minutes he stopped.

"Nothing." Jason said as he stood up.

"Wait. Dig again." Kira said.

As he did, the beeping on the scanner picked up speed.

"You're right above it Jason, just a little more."

As Kira said that, Jason came across a box. He pulled it out and inspected the box.

"What is that symbol?" Kira asked.

"That is the old symbol of the Power Rangers, the first team. The one I was leader of."

"Let's get this in the car and go to the Command Center and then get home."

About an hour later, they arrived at the ruins of the Command Center. Jason flipped the scanner on to try and find the second energy source.

"Hey Kira, over here." Jason called.

"Did you find it?"

"I got a good lock on it. Let's start here."

After ten minutes of searching, Kira came across another box, this time with the Dino Thunder symbol on it.

"What is this doing here?" Jason asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't make sense. Let's get it back to Dr. O."

Two hours later, they arrived back at Tommy's house with their findings. They took them down to the basement.

"Tommy, do you know what it is?" Kim asked.

"No, I have no idea. Let's put them over here." Tommy said as he placed the two boxes on the table in the basement.  
He first put the box with the Morphin Symbol on the table followed by the box with the Dino Thunder symbol.

"Now what?" Kim asked.

"Now we wait. We wait for the others to get back. That's all we can do." Tommy answered.

TBC.


	8. A Trip To Blue Bay Harbor

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 8

A few hours after leaving Tommy's house in Reefside, Conner ended up in Blue Bay Harbor. He knew of the Wind Ninja Academy from the stories he had heard from his brother. The only problem was, he didn't know how to get to the academy. Blue Bay was totally different from Reefside and Conner was lost fairly quickly. He drove around town until he came across a hangout that reminded him of Hayley's. He pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car. "Storm Chargers" was the name of this particular hangout. He went inside and noticed a few people around but what caught his eye was how different it actually was from Hayley's. Storm Chargers seemed more like a store than a hangout. Before he could really take in the differences, a young woman came from the back of the store.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, maybe." Conner replied.

"What did you need?"

"Well, I'm new to the area and don't know my way around. I need to find the Wind Ninja Academy."

"Hold on." She said, as she eyed Conner curiously.

She went to the back of the store only to return a few minutes later with a group of kids who looked to be about Conner's age.

"I'm Kelly. This is Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter and Cam. They are members of the Wind Ninja and Thunder Ninja Academys."

"Why do you need to find the Wind Ninja Academy?" Shane asked.

"I just need some information." Conner said, not wanting a fight.

"Regarding what?" Tori asked.

"Something I was sent here to find. I don't know what it is."

"Kelly can you give us a minute?"

"Sure Dustin."

"You work for Lothor, don't you?" Dustin asked.

"Who's Lothor?"

"Don't give us that." Cam said.

"Where are you from?" Blake asked.

"Reefside, it's a town about two hours south of here."

"Proof?"

"Will you let me reach in my pockets?"

"Sure."

Conner pulled out his wallet and showed them his school ID Card.

"It's legit." Cam said after looking over it.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Shane questioned.

"Looking for the Wind Ninja Academy, more imporantly Seseai Watannabe."

"He's my father, what do you want with him?" Cam wondered.

"Some information. I can't talk about it here in public but if you were to take me to him, I will explain everything there."

They all looked at each other and decided to take Conner to the base. Several minutes later, they arrived at the Wind Ninja Academy. Conner took it in as they walked into the academy.

"This place is huge."

"Yeah. Stay right here, I'll bring my dad out." Cam said.

Several minutes later, Cam and his father came into the main room.

"My son says you want to speak with me? Sensei Watannabe." Sensei introduced himself and stuck out his hand after bowing.

"Conner McKnight." As the handshake was returned.

"What brings you all the way from Reefside, Mr. McKnight?"

"Information."

"Regarding?"

"The power rangers."

"I'm listening."

"I, along with three others protect the city of Reefside as the power rangers. I'm the Red Ranger. I was sent here by my mentor and teacher Dr. Tommy Oliver to investigate an energy reading."

"What kind of energy reading?"

"That's what I'm here to find out. I'm not sure. All I was told was to find the Academy and find you and get as much information and possibly some devices that will help me in my search."

"Where were you told this energy reading was?"

"In the water."

"I see. Please, come with me. We must go now."

"Dad?" Cam protested

"Sensei?" The others protested as well.

"He's telling the truth."

"How can you be sure?" Tori asked.

Sensei Watannabe took a long look at Conner before answering his young protege.

"I just know."

A few minutes later, everyone had gathered at the waterfall at the base of the Academy.

"Well, we're here, so where is it?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, dude. I don't see anything." Dustin chimed in.

"Oh it's here, you're just looking in the wrong place." Conner said as he carried a device similar to the one Kira and Jason had in Angel Grove.

"Then where is it?" Shane asked.

"At the bottom."

"The bottom of what?"

Conner didn't answer Shane but just pointed at the water beneath their feet.

"If it's there, how are you going to get it?"

"Sometimes you've just got to go for it." Conner said as he took off his jacket and handed it to Shane along with his morpher.

"Whoa, Conner. What are you doing?"

"Getting what I came here for."

"Are you crazy? You'll kill yourself." Shane protested.

"Then you hit that button on the left and let everyone in Reefside know."

"I'm giving you ten minutes, if you're not back up I'm coming for you."

"Alright, but that's about five minutes more than I need."

"Are you always this cocky?"

"Confident as I like to say, but yes, just ask my girlfriend."

"Good luck."

"Thanks Shane."

With that Conner dove into the waters at the Blue Bay Waterfall. It was everything his brother had told him. The water was so clear it was hard to beleive it was real. As Conner continued to swim, he thought about Kira and everything that the two of them had gone through in the past four years. Going from not being able to stand each other when they began as rangers to the two of them becoming a couple. He continued swimming, going deeper into the depths of the water. Conner was having no luck but he knew he couldn't give up. He knew the artifact was here and he had to find it. Dr. Oliver made sure that Conner had to find it. As he was swimming, Conner noticed something shine off of the rocks at the bottom. He swam to it but noticed that it was under the rocks and he could not get it on his own. Starting to feel the effects of being underwater for so long,  
Conner decided to head back up to the others rather than trying to get it and endanger himself. It seemed like it took forever for him to reach the top. When he finally did, he needed help getting out of the water. The Ninja Storm rangers helped him out and laid him on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, just got a little too cocky." Conner managed to say between coughs.

"You didn't get it, did you?" Tori asked.

"No, I couldn't get it. It's stuck under a rock at the bottom and I can't move the rock on my own."

"So what now?" Cam asked.

"I get my strength back and try again. I can't go home without that."

"Did you get a good look at it?" Dustin asked.

"No, I did see it shine. The reflection of it shined my way. Almost like it knew I was here for it."

"Then why would it put up a fight?" Blake asked.

"Maybe it's not supposed to leave yet." Sensei mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked as he stood up.

"Whatever it is, it's not supposed to leave just yet. You said you tried to get it out from under the rock?"

"Yeah."

"You can't do it alone. You need your team with you to pull it out of the water."

"You know what this thing is don't you?"

"I have a guess."

"And what is that?"

"That I can't tell you, you and your team will have to find that out."

"When?"

"When this is all said and done, come on rangers we have work to do and classes to teach. Mr. McKnight, it was nice meeting you. Come back soon."

Sensei and the others soon left to their own affairs leaving Conner alone at the waterbank. Conner stood there for several minutes trying to figure out what Sensei Watannabe meant. His thoughts went back to Dr. Oliver's lectures. 'Was there some lesson he was trying to teach us? Me specifically?' "What did he always tell you, Conner? Believe. Believe in what"  
he whispered outloud.

"Yourself." A voice whispered in his ear.

Conner jumped. Not realizing that someone had still been lingering, he relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Tori." He breathed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just forgot my bracelet."

"It's alright." He said as she started walking away. He turned his back so he would face the water once again.

"Conner?"

"Yeah." He replied as he turned around.

"Believe in yourself, just like he told you. Believe in the others around you. All you have to do is believe and whatever that artifact is, it will come loose and you can go home."

"How do you know that?"

"It's the way things are around here, if you don't believe and trust yourself, how can the people and the objects you work with trust you?"

"Good point."

"I got to go. If I don't see you again before you leave, it was really nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Tori."

Tori went back inside and left Conner alone once again.

"Okay, sounds easy. Just believe." Conner said out loud. With that, he closed his eyes and reflected on everything he had been throught the past few years. The rangers, Kira, The final battle with Mesogog, getting the soccer contract, the late night talks with Ethan and Dr. Oliver. Everyone believed in him but himself. As more events played in his mind, he realized what Tori was talking about. He eventually opened his eyes and looked down into the water.

"To hell with this." He said and jumped into the water. He swam right to where the shining object was. He struggled a bit when he first got to it but after a few moments of struggle, the rock began to give. Eventually Conner was able to move the rock and grab the object. It was a small square box that had a symbol that Conner could not make out. Once he had the object secured in his possession, Conner began swimming his way to the surface. Once at the top, a hand reached out to help him out of the water, as he looked up he saw Sensei Watannabe looking at him.

"I thought you said I needed the others."

"You had them. Up here and in here." He said pointing at his head and heart.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So you got what you came here for?"

"Yeah. I think it's time to head back to Reefside."

"You take care of yourself and those friends of yours."

"I will. Thanks."

Conner got in his car and drove home to Reefside. All the while, wondering about the box that lay next to him in the passenger seat. Eventually he pulled into Tommy's driveway and shut off the engine. He walked inside but saw no one. He knew they were down in the basement. Just as he started walking down, he heard a voice.

"Man, where is everyone? I wish I knew how Conner was." A female voice exclaimed.

"Then turn around Kira." Conner said.

As she did, she jumped into his arms.

"You're back."

"Yeah. Took a little longer then expected."

"Did you find it?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, don't know what it is but I found it."

"Let me see it."

Conner pulled the small box out from behind his back and handed it to Tommy.

"Dr. O, do you know what it is?"

"No. That's the old lightning bolt that Alpha used to have on his chestplate but what the hell was this doing in Blue Bay?"

"I don't know."

"Tommy, put in the pile with the others." Hayley said.

"Now what?" Conner askes.

"Now we wait for the others."

"Great, let's just hope we can get them back soon."

TBC.


	9. Ethan's Trip To San Diego

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Chapter 9

After four hours of driving, Ethan finally made it to San Diego and more importantly, Mt. Soledad. He looked up at the manmade structure before him and asked himself how he was the one who got picked to try and climb a mountain. This was much more suited for Conner. He could see the cross at the peak of the mountain and sighed.

"I know it's up there, better to get this over with. The sooner I get up there and find whatever this thing is, the sooner I can go home."

Ethan would never admit it but he really didn't want to be on ranger duty again. He felt the same way Conner did several months before when they first heard about the possibility of suiting up. They were no longer teenagers, they were adults with their own lives and just when he was settling in, they got the phone call from Tommy.

"This is it, my last run. I might as well make it a good one." He whispered to himself as he started to climb the mountainside.  
It took Ethan about thirty minutes to get to the base of the cross. When he finally did get to the base of the cross, he pulled out his scanner and scanned the area. According to the scanner, he was right close to the energy reading but everytime he made a move towards the source, the scanner would show that he was going the wrong way. Ethan finally started to get frustrated with the scanner.

"Aghh! Why can't you just tell me where you are, you stupid thing." He shouted in frustration.

Ethan sat down for a few moments to recollect his thoughts.

"Alright, I need to calm down. I can't be searching for something I don't even know if I'm not thinking clearly. I've done this before, I'm a pro,  
I need to calm down or I'm never going to find it and I'll never get off this damn mountain." He whispered to himself.

A few minutes passed and Ethan began his search again. This time, however, he got the same result. Whenever he moved towards it, the signal got farther away, almost like it would move. He moved towards the cross one more time and for once the signal didn't move, in fact it got a little stronger.

"Okay, what are you trying to tell me?" He asked.

He walked to the back of the cross and looked around the rear of the cross. Ethan dropped to a knee as the beeping on the scanner was intensifying.  
Ethan dug at the dirt and eventually found a box buried under all the dirt. He clutched it and wiped off the excess dirt and saw that the box bore a symbol, the symbol of the dragon.

"This looks familiar, but why I'm not sure. Where have I seen this before?" He asked.

Ethan decided that he could stand on that mountaintop all day and wonder or take it back to Reefside with him and let the experts, mainly Dr. O and Kim figure out what that symbol means. He tucked the box in his pocket and started his descent down the mountain. It took him just as long to get back down as it did getting up. Mainly because he took a different route and he wanted to make sure that he had the box at all time and that it wouldn't fall out.  
Once at the base of the mountain, he checked to make sure everything was still where it needed to be. Satisfied with the results, he made his way to his car.  
He hopped in and took the box out of his pocket and placed it in the passenger seat. Just as he was about to start the car and head back home to Reefside,  
he smiled as he remembered how much had changed in the last three years. Although he wanted to hang up his boots as a ranger and live a normal life, he would never trade his time as a ranger, after all, it did bring him the family he always wanted.

"And to think it almost never happened." He said with a laugh.

He started the car and proceeded on his long drive back home. On his way home, he kept thinking about everyone waiting for him back in Reefside. In some ways each and every one of them had helped him in some way in the past three years. Conner: his brother in all ways but blood, there was nothing he wouldn't do for him. And to think, when it all started, they hated each other, total opposites on the outside but on the inside they couldn't be more similar.  
Kira: his fireball, even though she would never hear him call her that. She was the first one there when him and Conner got in an argument to try and break them up. Her dedication and passion she put in everything she did was unmatched by anyone he had ever met. Dr. O: his second dad and the best teacher he ever had. Kim: he couldn't thank her enough for being there for everyone. When everyone wanted to quit, she was the first one to yell at them and tell them to get back in and fight. Losing is one thing, quitting is another. Anna: so much like her mom it's scary but he wouldn't have that any other way. Anna became the one he could go and talk to. He could talk to Conner and Kira but his connection with Anna was different. Everything felt right when he was with Anna. Hayley: Hayley was Hayley and that was all he could ask for. Jason: The night Conner was attacked by Trent and they were at the hospital. Jason was the one to come and talk to him and let him know that what he was feeling was totally natural. He knew he was lucky that day that he found the base with Conner, when the gem chose him because had it not chosen him, he never would have had the chance at this life.

Several hours later, Ethan saw the street sign that said "Valencia" so he turned onto the street and proceeded down the long, narrow way to Dr. Oliver's house He pulled up at the house and saw Conner's car. He parked his car next to Conner's and got out of the car. He grabbed the box and walked up to the front steps.  
He opened the door and walked in. Everyone seemed to be taking a break because as soon as he walked in, he saw everyone in the family room watching some old home movies that Tommy had laying around from when he was a kid and when he, Kim, Jason, and the others were rangers. He stood in the doorway for a while watching the tapes.

"Ahem. I am home by the way." He said with a laugh.

Everyone turned their heads at the voice and all got up to greet him.

"Hey! You made it." Conner said as he slapped his old friend on his back.

"Yeah nothing to it."

"Did you find anything?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure what it is."

"Let's see it."

Ethan pulled out the box from his pocket and handed it over to Tommy, who had Kim and Jason hanging over his shoulder. Tommy almost went weak in the knees as he saw what was placed in his hand.

"I take it you know what this is, or at least what this symbol is." It was more of a statement than a question.

"This is the symbol of the dragon, my powers as the green ranger."

"Why was this in San Diego?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure but that's starting to become normal around here."

"What now?" Conner asked not really wanting to hear the answer he already knew.

"We wait." Tommy said.

TBC. 


	10. The Last Of The Energy Readings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Chapter 10

John and Anna decided that they should go to the park first before heading to the museum. The park was closer to Tommy's, only being a five minute drive while the museum was on the other side of the school. They pulled up to the park and got out of the car. Anna held the scanner, while John started the search.  
After a few minutes, they were by the benches that overlooked the water. John sighed and sat down. He had been really quiet during the search for the energy source. Anna was starting to get worried about him. John was staring out over the water as Anna sat down next to him. She didn't really know what to say, she didn't want to bring it up because she wasn't sure if it would upset him. After a few minutes, John spoke up.

"I miss her." He said in a soft, sad voice.

"We all do." Anna replied.

"But I miss her differently, not more, just differently. I've known her for close to 30,000 years and they seemed to just fly by. I've been without her for three and time seems to just drag nowadays. I've seen Rita at her best and at her worst. These past three years have been very hard on me. If it weren't for you and the whole group, especially Tommy, I would have been gone a long time ago. I was hoping he would send me anywhere but here. I never told you guys this but this is where Rita and I spent our last afternoon together. It was the day before we left for the island:

**(Flashback)**

"John, what are we doing here?" Rita asked.

"Well, I talked to Tommy and he said that this is the best place in town to watch the sunset and I thought it was time to enjoy ourselves. With us leaving tommorrow, who knows when we'll get another chance."

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Even when we were on the moon, you would turn into a sappy, romantic only when something was scaring you. That trait carried over when we turned back into humans. Not that I'm complaining because I love this side of you, but what's wrong dear?"

"I'm not sure if us being here is the right thing for us to do. I'm second guessing myself. Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to come when Jason asked."

"I think we made the right decision, we've been given another chance to make what we did wrong right. To rectify our mistakes and our misdeeds. We are here for a reason, life gives us second chances, this is ours. John, we both did things we aren't proud of so let's do what we can to fix those mistakes.  
There's a reason Jason came to get us, he trusts us even though he has no reason to."

"Yeah, I know Rita. It's just that we've been free for several years, it's been a long time since either one of us have felt the power that we get from being Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, I'm afraid that if I do this that I'll want to go back to being evil."

"We're not going to be them long enough to get drunk off of the power again and besides, we both are stronger now than we were then."

"You're right, I think I'm just being paranoid about nothing."

"So is that the only reason you brought me here?"

"No. How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know when I'm lying."

"It's called being a wife dear, so what other reason did you have for bringing me here?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know just how important you are to me. Rita, I've never been good with words, you know this. That's why I brought this"  
John reached into his back pocket and pulled out a velvet black box. He opened the box in front of Rita and a diamond ring was laying inside. Rita's eyes went wide as tears came to her eyes.

"Rita, we've known each other for nearly 30,000 years and we've both traveled this galaxy from one end to another. We were married on the moon, but never had a ceremony here on earth as humans. When we get back from Mesogog's island, it would give me great pleasure if you would accept my proposal to renew our wedding vows. Will you remarry me?"

"Yes John, I will."

"I love you Rita."

"And I love you John."

**(End Flashback)**

"Obviously, that never happened." John said.

"I'm sorry John." Anna said as she wiped away tears.

"It's okay, and now that we are coming up on three years since her death, it's just a hard time for me."

"Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Oh yeah, I've accepted the fact that she's gone and not coming back but the middle of the year is always hard for me."

"So have you gone and visited her?"

"All the time, I go and see Trent and Anton sometimes as well."

"I don't think any of us could do that, I think we just all want to forget that day three years ago."

"I would love to but I can't forget that day, no matter how much I may want to. We should probably get going, we have been here for about an hour and we still have to find two energy readings."

"Yeah, let's go. It says we're getting closer."

"It may be down by the water."

"Let's go."

They walked down the hill and stopped where the water reaches the sand.

"Well?" John asked.

"It's here. Let's start searching."

John started looking in the plant life that surrounded the lake as Anna searched the shores. Anna decided to walk over to the rocks, which was the same place Trent had told Kira he was the White ranger several years before. As she stood on the rocks, the beeping became even faster. She put the scanner down and placed her hand into the water and under the rock. She felt something but she couldn't make out what it was.

"John!"

John came to where Anna was standing.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, there's something underneath this rock but I can't make out what it is."

"Do you want to go for it, or me?"

"I'll do it, I just wanted you to be here in case I need help."

"Okay, I'll be right here."

Anna went into the water to get a better grip on whatever it was she felt, after a few minutes of tugging, she was finally able to get the object off the bottom of the rock. When she pulled it above water, she noticed it was a box with a big "Z" on the cover. She handed the box to John and then extended her hand as he helped her up.

"What is this?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure but that's my symbol."

"And you didn't plant this?"

"No, I've never seen this before in my life."

"Come on we should probably get to the museum, get that source and get home."

They arrived at the museum several minutes later.

"Any idea where we go now?" Anna asked.

"I've got an idea, just follow me." John said.

They made their way past all the displays and found a door that was marked "Authorized personel only" and John looked around.

"Coast clear?"

"Yeah, go for it."

He opened the door and quickly scanned the room. The scanner was going crazy the instant he stepped into the room. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first but as he got closer he started noticing that most of the boxes were fairly heavy as he started to search through them. There was only one box that was not heavy, it felt like there was nothing in it, so he opened the box and saw that there was a smaller box inside. The smaller box had the insignia of the command center on it. Just then, John heard a noise so he quickly tucked the box away and made his way out of the room. He saw Anna still waiting for him, grabbed her by the arm and made their way out of the museum as quick as possible.

"You found it?" She asked as they exited.

"I found something, let's get it back to Tommy's and find out what it is."

A few minutes later, they arrived back at Tommy's and found everyone down in the basement.

"Hey guys, we're back."

Kim tackled her daughter with a bear hug as soon as she stepped down from the stairs.

"Did you get them?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." John answered.

"Put them on the table."

John did as was instructed. Everyone gathered around the table to see what each member had accumulated on their searches. Tommy laid them out in order of which they were found: the communicator, the morpher, the box with the old logo, the box with the dino thunder logo, the one with the lightning bolt, the box with the green ranger logo, the box with the "Z" and the box with the command center.

"Well, what do these things mean?" Conner asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to open them up." Tommy said. "But not tonight, we're all tired. Let's get some sleep and we'll figure out what these things mean in the morning."

Everyone headed upstairs for some much needed sleep. Just as they made their way upstairs and closed the door to the basement, the secret entrance to the lab opened and three men walked in. They walked over to the table where everything was laid out.

"Well,they got it all." One of the men said.

"And it looks like you were right all along Mr. Cranston." Another said.

"Yes, it appears I was. They want to know what all these mean and soon they will find out that the battle has just begun. Mike, Brandon, you guys wanted revenge, well my friends, this is your revenge. Tommy and the others stole your daughter from you Mike and you want her back. Brandon, they took your father and brother three years ago. You are the only one to carry the Mercer name. And they stole my life from me when I had to go to that godforsaken planet. Revenge is sweet, boys. Revenge is ours."

TBC.


	11. What's In The Boxes

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Chapter 11

The next day, the rangers had assembled in Tommy's basement to figure out what the contents of the boxes were. They were waiting on Jason to arrive before they did anything. A few minutes later, Jason walked down into the basement. He looked around and saw Tommy, Hayley, and Kim at the computers, Kira, Conner,  
Ethan and Anna in the corner and John was off by the side wall. Tommy heard him come down and turned around.

"Jason, you're here." Tommy said.

"Yeah, sorry guys. I got a little hung up."

"It's okay. Let's find out what's in these boxes." Everyone had gathered around the table to see.

"Jason, you found the first box right?"

"Yeah."

"Open it. We're going in order and the person who found it, opens it. I didn't send you guys out there for nothing." Tommy said in his leader tone.

Jason walked up to the box that had the original team's logo on it. With unsteady hands, he reached up and opened the box. Inside lay the rest of the original power coins. The pterodactyl, the mastadon, and the sabre toothed tiger.

"What the hell?" Jason asked.

"Why were these buried in Angel Grove?" Conner asked.

"That's where the team was from." Kim answered.

"How is this possible?" John asked.

"I don't know. I have my old dragon coin, Jase has his tyrannosaurus and Billy's triceratops is in the morpher on the table. It doesn't make sense." Tommy said.

"Who was next?" Kim asked.

"Me." Kira answered.

Kira walked up to the box with the Dino Thunder logo on it, she carefully opened the box and inside lay the white dino gem.

"The white dino gem? How is this possible? It was on Trent's wrist when we destroyed him and Mesogog three years ago."

"Tommy, does that make any sense? How could the white dino gem be buried in Angel Grove and more importantly, how could it be buried period? We were all there,  
Trent never made it out of the fortress and the gem was still on his wrist." Jason stated.

"It doesn't make any sense. I have no idea how this could be here." Tommy replied.

"Who's next?" Jason asked.

"I am." Conner replied.

Conner walked up to his small box that had the lightning bolt that was on Alpha 5's chest and opened the box. It was not as big as the boxes Jason and Kira found. As he opened up the box, he saw that it contained a small disk. He pulled it out and handed the disk to Tommy. Tommy took the disk and placed it in his computer. At first it seemed like whatever was on that disk made Tommy's entire system shut down as his screen went black. Soon, a deep voice boomed throughout the basement.

"RANGERS! OR WHOEVER HAS RETREIVED THIS DISC, PLEASE ENTER YOUR NAMES INTO THE COMPUTER SO I MAY KNOW WHO IT IS THAT IS RECEIVING THIS TRANSMISSION."

"Oh my god, that's Zordon." Kim said in shock.

Tommy decided to follow the orders given.

"Tommy Oliver, Green and White Morphin ranger, red zeo and turbo ranger, black dino thunder ranger."

"Jason Scott, red morphin and Gold zeo ranger."

"Kim Hart, pink morphin ranger."

"John Zedden, former Lord Zedd"

"Conner McKnight, red dino thunder ranger."

"Kira Ford, yellow dino thunder ranger."

"Ethan James, blue dino thunder ranger."

Soon the computer screen went dark once again.

"HELLO RANGERS. I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE THE ONES TO FIND THIS CD. YES, IT IS ME ZORDON. UNFORTUNATELY I AM NOT ALIVE. I MADE THIS CD SEVERAL YEARS AGO JUST BEFORE I LEFT FOR ELTAR. THIS IS A RECORDING OF WHAT YOU MUST BE PREPARED FOR IN THE NEAR FUTURE. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HAVE DEFEATED MESOGOG AND HIS MINIONS, HOWEVER DO NOT BE FOOLED INTO THINKING THAT YOU ARE OUT OF THE WOODS YET. IT IS WRITTEN IN ANCIENT PROPHECIES THAT DEFEATING MESOGOG IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF YOUR JOURNEY. UNFORTUNATELY, THE FINAL BATTLE YOU ENDURED WITH MESOGOG IS NOT THE END. YOU CAN EXPECT AN EVEN BIGGER THREAT TO COME SOON. THE PROPHECIES SAY THAT IT WILL COME FROM THE INSIDE. A CURRENT OR FORMER RANGER WILL SABOTAGE YOU. BE ON THE LOOKOUT, BE ON YOUR GUARD. THE PROPHECY DOES NOT SAY WHEN THEY WILL STRIKE,  
ONLY THAT THEY WILL. MORE INFORMATION WILL BECOME AVAILABLE IN THE COMING WEEKS, HOWEVER I HAVE TOLD YOU ALL THAT I CAN. GOOD LUCK RANGERS, MY FRIENDS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." With that, Zordon's voice departed from the computer and the systems came back online.

"That was weird." Conner said.

"It may be weird, but he's right. Zordon has never steered us wrong. We need to be on the lookout." Tommy said.

"Hey Tom?" Jason said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I think they already hit."

"What do you mean?"

"What was the first thing we found several months ago?"

Realization hit Tommy like a ton of bricks, it was starting to make sense now. The communicator, the morpher, the phone call, it had to be Billy.

"You think it's Billy?"

"I do. We don't what they did to him on Aquitar. He could have been turned and we would never know."

"I agree with what you're saying but I do think we need to have the facts before we jump to conclusions. I think, first we need to open the rest of these boxes."

"Let's get to it."

Ethan walked up to his box with the dragon logo on it. He slowly opened the box just like everyone else had done and was surprised to find the Dragon Dagger in the box. Tommy was intstantly by his side.

"What the hell is this doing here? This was buried many years ago."

"That thing couldn't possibly still work could it?" Kim asked.

"No way. It's impossible." Kira said.

"Nothing's impossible." Tommy replied.

Anna walked up to her box with the Z on it. She opened it up and there was another CD in it. Once again Tommy placed the CD in the computer and images came up on the screen. It showed shots from the final battle with Mesogog on it. Suddenly the screen went black.

"Tommy what did you do?" Hayley asked.

"Nothing, I swear."

Suddenly, the screen came back on, only now there was a man staring back at them.

"Oh my god. That's Mike." Kim gasped.

Mike just stared back at them on the screen with an evil smirk on his face. Suddenly another face joined him, it was Brandon's.

"Look what you did to my family. Now you will feel the same way." Brandon said as the screen faded.

"This is really creeping me out." Anna said with a worried tone in her voice.

John got up and opened his box. He found miniature versions of the zeo crystals and the turbo keys inside.

"Uh, Tommy." John said to get Tommy's attention from the computer.

"Yeah."

"I think you might want to see this."

Tommy walked over and saw what was in the last box.

"The zeo crystals and turbo keys." Tommy whispered.

Suddenly, they could hear someone clapping behind them. They turned around and came face to face with three people they never expected.

"Seems to me like you have all the information you need." Mike said.

"You stole my family from me and now I must get my revenge." Brandon said.

"Soon enough, you will Brandon. It seems to me like you have completed the quest. You found everything that was left for you. I hope you enjoyed your little scavenger hunt, rangers. Soon, you will know what it feels like to be destroyed by one of your own. By me." Billy said. "Come gentlemen, we have a lot to plan for our little friends."

With that, the three men turned to leave the basement when Billy turned around.

"I beleive these belong to me." He said as he picked up his communicator and morpher.

After collecting his things, he left with the rest, leaving Tommy and the rangers in shock.

TBC. 


	12. Wedding Gifts

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. 

Chapter 12

It had been a week since the rangers had found out that Billy was back on earth and helping the enemy. Through Kimberly and Kira, they had found out the motives of Brandon and Mike. It was clear to Kim that Mike wanted Anna back and would use Kim's past as a ranger to get her, while finding out about Brandon had been more of a challenge. Kira had told them that when she was getting close to Trent, he had told her about a brother that was off working on another island for their father. Brandon was adopted by Anton Mercer as well, several years before Trent. Anton had sent Brandon to a remote island to work on discoveries. The rangers shuddered to think about what Brandon was discovering considering what his father had discovered on the island that blew when working with Tommy. As hard as it was, Tommy and Kim needed to get back to work on their wedding plans. Somewhere between the madness, everyone forgot that there was still a wedding to plan. While they were going over plans, Conner, Kira and Ethan were at the mall.

**At The Mall**

"Kira, why did you drag us here?" Ethan complained.

"Because, we weren't doing Dr O. and Kim any favors hanging around their place and there's something I wanted to show you guys. I think it would make a good wedding gift."

"We're getting them gifts already." Conner exclaimed.

"Seperately yes, but I was thinking this could be a group gift."

"From us or everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Well, babe, take us to it." Conner said with a grin.

"Keep that up and I'll leave you here."

"You haven't learned yet?" Ethan asked.

"Chill dude. I know what I'm doing." Conner replied with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't even want to know. What you two do is your own business."

"Yep, it is and we're not telling." Kira said.

"I said I didn't want to know." Ethan complained.

"Where's Anna? She's been distant for the past week." Ethan asked.

"She's been stressed. Finding out your father wants you back after going AWOL for years and the fact that he's our enemy at the moment is really messing with her." Kira said.

"She's not regretting being an Oliver is she?" Conner asked.

"No, she loves being Dr O's daughter but she is afraid that he'll tell her to have a relationship with her father."

"Why?" Conner asked.

"Because, she's used to Dr. O as her father, he's been there for the last three years. Anna doesn't even remember her real father. She's finally got a stable family and now he comes back acting like nothing ever happened. She told me that Dr. O is her dad and Mike is just another person."

"That's gotta be tough." Ethan said.

"Ah, we're here."

"Exotic Replicas?" Conner and Ethan asked simultaniously.

"I thought that same thing, but look at this." Kira said as she pointed to what she wanted the guys to look at. Just then, the store manager walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, could you tell me a little about this piece here?"

"Certainly, in China, the animals are very sacred. The dragon is the most ferocious. They have several colors that they become as they age. Green is the color they take when they are very young, such as a teenager. As the dragon gets older, he takes on a white color. Eventually, as the dragon reaches adulthood, he takes on a dark red."

"Then why is the dragon black?" Conner asked.

"The dragon takes on black as he reaches his full maturity. Black dragon represents strength and power. There is no other color for a dragon to reach than black."

"And the bird?"

"Ah, the crane. The only animal in Chinese ancestry that could tame a dragon."

"But the dragons bigger." Conner stated.

"Yes, he is, but sometimes very stupid. The crane uses her intellect and gracefulness to win the dragons heart."

"Why does it look like the dragons getting ready to eat the crane?" Conner asked.

"Take a closer look, the dragon has the crane wrapped in it's tale. It's a form of protection. The dragon will not let anything harm his crane. His mouth is open in the ritual mating call."

"So what happens when the black dragon and the pink crane form this bond?" Kira asked.

"It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, for however long they are together, the world is at peace."

"And that's according to China?" Conner asked.

"According to Chinese legends."

"And how accurate are they?"

"Unless you lived in that time, no one really knows. But I guess if you really beleive in stuff like that, they can be very accurate."

"How much is it?" Kira asked.

"$65.00"

Kira looked to Ethan and Conner, trying to decide. She knew she wanted to get it but it was a little too pricy and she wasn't going to ask them if they could pitch in. However, they read her expression perfectly.

"Don't worry. We'll help. Let's get it." Ethan said.

"Marvelous." The manager said. "And it's my last one."

After they paid, they walked out with their gift.

"That was weird." Conner said.

"But this gift is perfect." Kira said.

"I agree, and it's something they won't expect." Ethan added.

"Let's get this home and put somewhere safe." Conner said.

"Then what?" Ethan asked.

"Did you guys have anything planned?" Conner asked.

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Let's go to Angel Grove."

"Why?" Kira asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, I just want to get out of town for a day and it's not that far."

"Everything okay man?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just with everything going on the past week, I need to get away and recharge."

"I know what you mean, do you think we should get Anna first?"

"It couldn't hurt to ask." Kira added.

"I'll call her." Ethan said.

After a few rings, Ethan heard Anna pick up the phone.

"Hey Anna."

"Hey Eth."

"You doing anything right now?"

"No, mom and dad are going over wedding plans and I'm stuck here with them."

Ethan could almost hear her smile over the phone as she looked at her parents.

"Well, Conner, Kira and I were thinking of heading to Angel Grove for the rest of the day and were wondering if you would like to go with us."

"I'm not sure Eth."

"Oh come on Anna. I don't want to be stuck with them two all day besides, how long has it been since you and I have been able joke?"

"I'm not sure, it's been a while."

"Remember our prom? We had no worries, Mesogog was gone and we could enjoy each others company. You were one of my best friends three years ago and you still are today. I don't want to see you worrying yourself to death about everything that's going on."

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope, I care about you too much. I promise, if these two bore us to death, we'll go and do our own thing."

"Alright, I'll go."

"You were always going to go. You know how it is, we call and ask you to hang out, you decline then we pull the guilt trip on you. It's routine."

"I know."

"We'll see you in a few minutes, get ready."

"I'm already ready."

"Good, we'll be there soon."

As he hung up the phone he turned to find Kira and Conner chuckling.

"Don't start again."

"Well dude, could you be any more obvious?" Conner asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Ethan, we've known that you've liked Anna for years. I know you asked her to prom as friends but it wasn't long after that when you started really liking her was it?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm a woman."

"Dude, why haven't you told her? It's been three years."

"I don't know."

"Well if you don't tell her by Dr. O and Kim's wedding, I'll be spilling it to everyone after I've had a couple drinks in me at the reception." Conner warned.

"And you know he'll do it Eth." Kira warned.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Let's just go get Anna and enjoy the day."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Anna's house and picked her up. In the front seat was Kira in the passenger seat and Conner driving. In the back was Ethan and Anna.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking the beach." Conner said.

"There's a beach in Reefside." Anna complained.

"Yeah but I've heard Dr. O talk about the one in Angel Grove and I've always wanted to check it out."

"Okay." Anna agreed.

As they arrived at the beach in Angel Grove, they noticed a lot of families and groups of friends were out on this particular day. Conner and Kira walked ahead and left Ethan and Anna behind.

"It's good seeing you again Anna."

"I see you all the time Ethan."

"Yeah but it's always in group settings, this way you and I get to talk. Which is a long time overdue."

"Three years right?"

"Well we've talked since prom but not like that night. I felt closer to you that night than I have with anyone."

"I felt the same way."

"You know I never told you something."

"What?"

Meanwhile a little further ahead Kira and Conner were whispering to each other.

"Do you think he'll tell her?" Kira asked.

"Yeah and not because I threatened him."

"Why?"

"Because he told me that he was planning on telling her when the time was right. That's why I had us come here. I knew he'd been thinking about her alot so I knew he would fall into my trap when I said we should go to Angel Grove."

"But how is now the right time?"

"Think about the date, three years ago at this exact time, we were getting ready for prom."

"Oh my god, today is three years since prom? Wow where does time go?"

"I saw the look in my buddy's eye when she walked down the stairs. That's when he fell for her. He asked her as friends with no other feelings until that moment when she walked down the stairs."

Anna was waiting for Ethan to finish what he was saying.

"What is it Ethan?"

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it. I like you."

"I like you too Ethan."

"No, I mean I really like you. I've fallen for you."

"Oh wow. When?"

"Prom. When I asked you, the only feeling I had for you were friendly but when you walked down the stairs, I knew I was in trouble."

"Ethan I don't really know what to say."

"I had to tell you. I'm not expecting you to feel the same but I had to let you know."

"I thank you for telling me. I'm not sure what I feel for you. I know that you mean a lot to me, you're one of my best friends but I don't know if I feel the same."

"I understand."

"I've got so many things going on right now, that I don't have time for a boyfriend. I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes either. Can we just see how everything goes?"

"I'd like that. The chips will fall where they fall right?"

"That's right. Maybe when all this is over for good, maybe then we can have something. I just don't want to start this and not give it my all because if that happened, we could lose our friendship and I'm not going to lose you."

"You couldn't lose me if you tried Anna."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah, as long as I've got you."

"You've got me forever, in some way."

"I'll take you."

They caught up to Kira and Conner and stood at the pier and watched as the sun set. Conner gently kissed Kira as the sun set. Ethan looked over at Anna and the two shared a quick smile as Anna put her head on his shoulder and linked her arm with his. His own words echoed in Ethan's mind. "I'll take you." And he would. As long as Anna was there, he was okay. When she linked her arm with his he also knew that _they_ would be okay. Tommorrow was another day. And even if it was to be ruined by something, at least at that very moment, everything was okay. He had his family and for that brief time, that was all he needed.

TBC.


	13. Step One

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Author's note: Sorry for lack of updates. I've had a serious case of writer's block. Thanks to all those that continue reading this story.

Chapter 13.

Conner had driven everyone home from their little trip to Angel Grove. Before dropping everyone off, he drove them to Dr. Oliver's. Tommy and Kim were waiting for them when they arrived. As they walked in to the house, Tommy and Kim were watching TV in the living room.

"Hey Dr. O, Kim." Conner announced.  
They looked over their shoulder at the four adults standing in their house.

"Hey guys, what's up? How was the trip?" Tommy asked.

"It was good." Ethan answered.

"What did you guys do?" Kim asked.

"We went to Angel Grove." Anna answered.

"Why did you go to Angel Grove?"

"We wanted to see the sunset over the beach." Kira answered.

"Oh. So how was it?"

"It was unlike anything I have ever seen before." Conner answered.

"A lot of things in Angel Grove are like that." Tommy said as he shared a smile with Kim.

"So we've heard." Ethan said with a smile.

"Did you guys want to sit down?"

"No thanks guys. We need to get going, just wanted to drop Anna off and see how you guys were doing."

"Alright guys, drive safe."

"We will. Bye guys."

"Bye Anna." Ethan said.

"Bye Ethan." Anna replied.

She gave him a hug that was a little longer than normal for two people that were just friends. The hug was not lost on anyone in the room. Tommy and Kim shared a smile with Conner and Kira although Ethan and Anna never noticed. After they released each other, Ethan left with Conner and Kira and Anna sat with her parents watching TV.

Now that he had dropped off Ethan, Conner and Kira were on their way back home. The ride home had been kind of quiet. Not much needed to be said. They had a long day and all both of them wanted to do was get home and relax.

"Did you have a good time today Kira?"

"Yeah I did. I haven't seen Ethan like that in a long time. It was a great idea to do that for him."

"Well, I've seen my buddy too sad for too long."

Kira just smiled at her boyfriend. Not many people got to see that side of Conner McKnight. She was glad that he trusted her enough to let her see that side of him. It went back to before they got together. When they were rangers three years earlier, he had let her in to that world. That side of him that only few see, her and Ethan were two of them. As Conner pulled to a stoplight he paused to look over at his girlfriend. However, what he saw was not something he was expecting.

"KIRA!" He managed to scream just before the passenger side window was smashed in by a man in black.

"AHH! Kira screamed.

"Come on out pretty girl." The man said.

"Let her go!" Conner yelled as he was trying to get the man off of Kira.

Having no luck, Conner got out of the car and went around the back to get the man off of his girlfriend. He grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off Kira.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to scare you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't recognize me? I was just in your base of operations a few days ago when Mr. Cranston took his belongings back. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Brandon Mercer. And I will make you and your little friends pay for killing my brother and father."

"We did what we had to do. They were the bad guys not us. We defended ourselves and the world."

"No. You killed them in cold blood. I will avenge my family's death. When Mr. Cranston is done with his plans, you will be nothing but a memory and myself, Mr. Cranston, and Mr. Hutchins will be rightful rulers of this planet. And we will finish with my father's plans."

"What was this all about?!" Conner demanded.

"I have been told to keep myself hidden until now. Now I have freedom to do whatever I want. If I want to mess with you, like I just did, I can."

"So this is a game?"

"For now. But it's a game you can't win."

"Your brother said that to me one time and look what happened to him."

"We will meet again Conner. Count on that."

"I'll be waiting."

Brandon turned and walked away. Conner went back to the car to check on Kira.

"Are you alright hon?" Conner asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. That just scared me."

"Everything was going so well today. Are you cut anywhere?"

"No, I was able to shield myself from any glass."

"Do you want to head home or do you want to go back to Dr. Olivers?"

"Can we go back?"

"Yeah."

Conner started the car and turned around, heading back to Tommy and Kim's house. When they arrived, Tommy happened to be out on the porch. He saw them walking up the driveway. Kira was still shaking and Conner was holding her. Tommy walked down to meet them.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?"

"We were on our way home, stopped at a red light. I saw someone at the passenger side of the car so I yelled to Kira to get her attention. Right as I do that the guy, who was Brandon Mercer, smashed the passenger side window and grabbed Kira, I got out and got into it with him. Not physically but we exchanged words. He said he was playing a game with us and we were gonna all play a game we would lose. I told him that Trent said the same thing to us a few years ago and look what happened to him. He said that Mr. Cranston and them were going to finish what Anton started all those years ago."

"Conner asked me if I wanted to go home or come back here and I told him I wanted to come back here. I thought it would be better to let you know."

"Come on in guys."

"We are just gonna stay for a little bit." Kira said.

"No, you guys are going to stay here for the night. I'm gonna give Ethan a call and let him know what happened."

Tommy went to the kitchen and called Ethan. Kim and Anna had heard the commotion and had come downstairs, Tommy walked back into the living room to Kira telling the girls what had happened.

"Well I called Ethan and let him know what happened. He said he'll come over in the morning."

"I'm surprised he's not coming over tonight." Anna said.

"He said you two have had a long night as it is and he would just make it longer."

"So what do we do now?" Conner asked.

"We have three people out to get us and only know two of them have motives. Mike wants Anna back, and Brandon wants revenge for us killing his family." Kim said.

The telephone in the kitchen rang and Tommy ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tommy."

"Hey Jase."

"Do you guys have a couple minutes for some company? Something happened that I want to come talk to you about."

"Sure come on over. Conner and Kira are here, Brandon paid them a little visit."

"Well, he just paid me one too. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Alright, we'll see you soon."

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked.

"That was Jason, Brandon paid him a visit too."

"What, is he having fun messing with us?" Anna asked.

"It looks like it. And I don't like it. Billy is on his side and he's way too smart to be against us. We could be in some trouble."

"Mike is pretty smart too. All these visits are strategy. We are right in their hands and there is nothing we can do about it." Kim said.

"It feels the same as it did three years ago." Kira said quietly.

A few minutes later, Jason arrived at the house. He was a little disheveled but no worse than the kids.

"What happened?"

"I'm sitting there in my living room watching TV. I hear a noise outside but I don't think anything of it. All of a sudden, I hear my name being yelled. I get up to go see who is calling me and just as i get to the window, a brick comes flying through my window. I just got out of the way before it came in. I got up and looked out and who do I see? Mike." Jason said as he looked to Kimberly."He said to come out and talk. He had a bat in his hand, no way was I going outside.  
He looked at me and told me that the game had begun. They were making the first move and now it's up to us to counter."

"This is weird. First Brandon gets us and Mark gets you. That only leaves Billy." Conner said.

"Yeah but who could he go after, we're all here." Kim said.

No sooner did she say that did Conner, Kira and Anna get a gut wrenching feeling in their stomach. A second later the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"Dr. O!" He's here. He's here. Billy. He's at my house. What do I---"

"ETHAN! ETHAN! ETHAN!" Tommy yelled as the line went dead.

TBC. 


	14. Blue Meets Blue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I aplogize for the mix up in the last chapter, saying Brandon visited Jason and then when he got to Tommy's he said it was Mike. I realized that after I posted the chapter. For the sake of the story, it is Mike that visited Jason, not Brandon.

Chapter 14

Tommy slammed down the receiver and turned to retrieve his car keys. Conner and Kira were already out the door heading for his car. As Conner got in the drivers seat, Anna tried to go with them but Conner stopped her.

"No."

"I'm going with you." Anna said with a scared tone in her voice.

"No you are not. Go with Tommy. Meet us there."

"Conner--"

"Anna, I'm not going to tell you again, get in the car with your parents, not us."

"Fine."

Anna made her way to the jeep that Tommy drove. Before pulling out of the driveway, Tommy cast a glance in Conner's direction. As he looked into the young man's eyes, he knew what Conner was going to do.

"Just be safe!" He yelled.

Conner only nodded as he pulled out. The next thing anyone knew, Conner's mustang dissapeared in a blur. Conner had used his long dormant super speed power from the dino gem. He didn't know if it would work with them being in a vehicle but at the time, he didn't care. He was going to try it. He had to get to Ethan and fast.  
Tommy pulled out after Conner and was followed by Jason. Everyone arrived to Ethan's house in a matter of just a few minutes and Conner and Kira were already there. They piled out of their cars and looked around but saw no sign of anyone. They decided to go into the house to see if they could find Ethan. As they walked inside, they could hear Conner talking to Ethan. They walked into the family room and saw Ethan sitting on the couch with his hand over his arm.  
At the same time, Kira walked out of the kitchen with a bag of ice.

"Is everyone okay?" Tommy asked, announcing their presence.

""I think so." Conner replied.

"What happened? Are you okay, Ethan?" Kim asked.

"I'm alright."

"Again, what happened here?" Jason asked.

"Well, right after you called me, Dr. o, I heard a noise come from the kitchen. I didn't think anything of it cuz I hear stuff a lot. So I kept working on a paper I've been writing for one of my classes. The next thing I know, I heard another noise, like a shuffling of feet and it sounded a lot closer this time,  
like it was a few feet behind me. Then I heard a chuckle and I turned around and Billy, Mr. Cranston, whatever you want to call him was standing right behind me with a baseball bat in his hand. He took a swing at me and I was just able to duck in time, he kept advancing on me and I was able to break away from him after kicking him in the stomach, it wasn't enough though. I got to the phone and called you, by the time you picked up, he was already coming back at me again. He swung the bat and nailed the phone right off of the wall. I kept running but soon I ran out of space and he got me. He put the end of the bat right up on my throat and told me that my days were numbered and that soon all of us would be destroyed. The normal bad guy stuff."

"Why are you holding your arm?" Tommy asked.

"After he told me that, he picked up the little mess he had made. Why? I don't know. As he was cleaning I noticed something sticking out of his back pocket. He turned around and saw that I noticed it. So he pushed me against the wall again and pulled it out and showed it to me. They were schematics but I'm not sure what they were for. All he said was that they were to a place that was the 'Gateway to the power' but he said there was no way we would ever find it. For good measure, before he left, he grabbed that fire poker and slashed my arm before I could move it out of the way."

"Gateway to the power?" Jason repeated.

"That's all he said."

"Any ideas?" Kira asked.

"No, but we know someone who might." Tommy said.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Just wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

About an hour later, Tommy returned to Ethan's house with John at his side. After explaining the situation to John, the group sat back and listened to what John thought about the 'Gateway to the Power' as Billy had talked about.

"The gateway to the power is something I used to study when I was Lord Zedd. It is a myth to everyone's knowledge. I spent a thousand years trying to figure out if it was real or not. To this day, I have no idea if it is or not. When I was fighting the rangers, Rita and I tried to find it and use it against the rangers in our battles."

"How would Billy know about it?" Kira asked.

A look of realization hit Tommy's features as he remembered an incident from years ago.

"He wouldn't."

Everyone looked to Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Lord Zedd cloned Billy one time. The clone worked directly with Zedd in an atempt to destroy us."

"So what are you saying?" Kim asked.

"I think Billy might be the clone."

"No way. You guys destroyed the clone. There's no way the Billy that was here is the clone." John said.

"You're positive?" Tomy asked.

"Fairly. But not certain."

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"There may be a way but I would have to research it to make sure."

"How long would that take?"

"A few weeks."

"Anything we can do to help make it happen sooner?"

"No. I'd have to do it on my own."

"Will you? And get back to us?"

"Of course."

John left Ethan's house and went home to work on his theory while everyone else stayed to help Ethan clean up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Conner asked Ethan.

"Yeah I'm fine bro. Just a little shook up. My arm still hurts, I think he got me deeper than I originally thought."

"I wasn't sure what to expect when we got here. As soon as I heard Tommy yell, I was gone. Anna tried to get in the car with us but I told her no and she should go with Tommy and Kim because I was going to use my super speed. That's how Kira and I got here so fast."

"Why would you using your super speed affect Anna?"

"I'm not sure it would but I wasn't going to to take a chance and injure her by doing it."

"And Dr. O was cool with it?"

"I don't think so but he knew I was going to use it anyway, he just looked at me and said 'Be careful'".

"I didn't think he would actually do anything, but I guess I was way wrong."

"Just be glad he didn't do any more to you."

"Oh I am."

Tommy walked over to Ethan as he and Conner were cleaning.

"We're going to head out now. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah but I am going to have a good long day of cleaning tommorrow."

"That's why we tried to help."

"I know, thanks Tommy."

"Anytime Ethan."

Tommy shook Ethan's hand and Kim gave him a hug before heading home for the night. Anna however, had not left with her parents.

"You're not going with them?" Ethan asked.

"No. I'm gonna stay here and help you clean up."

"Thanks but you don't have to."

"I know, I want to. I already talked to Kira, her and Conner are going to take me home when we finish here."

"So what's up?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That you aren't as fine as you say you are."

"I'm okay. I would say something if I wasn't."

"I was also scared of what was going to happen to you. I didn't know what to expect."

"Now you sound like Conner."

"When I heard dad yell your name, everything just flashed before my eyes. Everything that happened three years ago, prom, the other day at the beach. I just didn't want to get here and find out that I lost someone very important to me."

"Anna, I didn't know--" Ethan started but was soon cut off when Anna's lips met his in a kiss.

"Hey guys, I was just-" Conner started as he walked into the family room but stopped in his tracks when he saw what was in front of him. Ethan and Anna heard him and quickly broke apart.

"No no, I'll leave, as you were." Conner said as he turned and went to find his girlfriend.

As soon as he had left, Anna pulled Ethan into another heated kiss.

"What was that for?" Ethan asked when they finally broke apart.

"It just felt right."

TBC. 


	15. Author's Note

Disclaimer: Wow. Six months without an update. I'm truly sorry guys and gals. I've had a major problem with writer's block. Everytime I start writing, it doesn't seem to fit exactly right. The thing I don't want to do is cheapen this story or the original. And if I feel like I am going to cheapen what I've already accomplished, then I won't bother writing until I can know for sure that I can continue this story and make it as good as I possibly can. Thanks for the support I've recieved over this story and Sometimes All You Need Is A Push. All of your reviews and kind words mean a lot to me. I'm not sure when a new chapter will be up for this story. I do know that it will be as soon as I can be true to this story and not a moment earlier. Hope you will continue to read whenever it is that this story gets up and running again. If not, I thank you for reading what you have. If you do continue to read, then let's continue this ride. I haven't forgotten this story. Hopefully I'll see you guys around. Thanks again

Joe. 


	16. Another Visit From Billy

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Author's Note: I'm Back!! Finally. after many months of nothing, i have returned from the grave if you will lol. I've been through a lot these last seven or eight months. But I have a new outlook on things in my life. And i'm getting back to what i love to do and that's write. Stick around, I have a lot of ideas on how to take this story. Hope you find out what they are.

Chapter 15

(A week later)

It had been a week since Billy had attacked Ethan at his apartment. After a trip to the emergency room that night, on Anna's pleading, Ethan received 25 stitches to close the wound on his arm from the firepoker that Billy had used on him. For added protection, the doctor told him to wear a sling for two weeks and not to move his arm unless absolutely neccessary. Conner had been meaning to take Ethan out for a guys night out but he had been really busy with soccer practice.  
His team had just qualified for a big tournament in a few months and when he wasn't focused on the ranger situation they were in the middle of, he was at the soccer field perfecting his game. Kira had been working on her music. Everyone had been focused on their own thing and the group had only been together once since that night at Ethan's apartment. Ethan hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Anna about the kiss they shared in his living room. He was enjoying the one moment of peace he'd been able to have in the past week when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ethan."

"Tommy."

"How's it going? You've kind of dropped off the face of the earth in the past week."

"Frustrating is probably the best way to put it. My arm is in a sling, I can't get a hold of your daughter, I can't get a hold of anybody. My voicemails are going unanswered. My car is starting to act up. We still don't know where we stand with Billy and I want out of this house so bad, it makes me want to scream."

"You remind me of someone I used to know." Tommy laughed.

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Me, when I was your age."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends on what you make it."

"So what's up? Did you really call to just see what I've been up to?"

"No. That's not the only reason I called. Kim and I are having a barbecue this weekend, we want you to be there."

"You don't even have to ask. I'll be there. I need to get out of here."

"Okay. We'll see you Saturday at 1:00"

"Have a good one Tommy."

"You too Ethan."

With that, the phone conversation was over and Ethan finally had something to look forward to. The rest of the day passed by fairly slowly for Ethan. It wasn't until that evening when things started to get a little interesting. Ethan had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Ever since his incident with Billy the week before, he had kept that firepoker along with a baseball bat within his reach at all times. As he heard the noise again, he reached over and grabbed the baseball bat. As he got closer to the kitchen he realized that the kitchen light was turned off.

"I left this light on when I got in the shower." He whispered.

He went to turn on the kitchen light when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?" Ethan answered into the dark.

"Because, the last time you walked into a room with me already in it, you ended up with your arm almost sliced off. I can always go for the other one."

"What do you want Billy?"

"That's Mr. Cranston to you." Billy replied.

"I don't really care what your name is, what do you want?"

"I want to get back at all those that took my life from me. I want you dead. I want to finish what Anton Mercer started."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it was never supposed to be this way for me."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out in due time. I know you want to turn on that light and look me right in the eye kid, but don't be fooled. I'm not here alone. I'm not stupid."

"So why do you target me?"

"Your color."

"What?"

"You're Blue. That was my color. How do you think I feel watching my color get passed on to people that are not worthy of holding it. First it was Rocky,  
then it was Justin, and as the years went on and I followed the different ranger teams from my station in Aquitar. To see it get handed down to a woman made me sick. You, you're no better than any of the others that have come after me. Each and every one of you take this power for granted. You turn it into a hobby and make it just an accessory. To me, it was my life. I had it ripped from me."

"So you are doing all of this because you are jealous about something that you couldn't control?"

"I'm a genius. I control what I want to control."

"You're a freak. I'm out of here."

"Make sure to tell Tommy to set one more plate at that barbecue of his this weekend."

"You show up and I'll kill you."

"Strong words from a punk kid. Sleep well Ethan, I'll see you Saturday."

With that Billy and his entourage left through an invisiportal from Ethan's balcony. Ethan turned on the lights and saw his kitchen thrashed around. Chairs had been turned over, broken glass was left throughout. He knew he had to get out of his apartment. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 9:45 pm.  
It was still early enough to drive over to Tommy's and tell him about what had happened. As he went to leave, he saw an envelope at the edge of the counter.

He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a letter written to him.

"Ethan, the game has only begun. You and your ranger friends will fall at the hands of Mr. Cranston. The color of your blood will stain the streets of Reefside as we extract our revenge upon you and all that you hold dear to your heart. At the end of this fight, we will not be the ones at fault, for everything that happens will be on your hands. From what we understand, Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart's wedding is in the fall. They will not make it to their wedding. For this will all end when the sun sets on summer. In the coming weeks, you will see things of unimaginable occurances. This letter being the first.  
The game is on. The game starts now. We have made the first move, and we await your counter. We will be seeing you again very, very soon.

Signed,

Trent And Anton Mercer"

"What the hell?"

Ethan got to Tommy's house in record time. As he opened the door, Tommy could tell that something had been bothering Ethan. They made their way to the living room and Kim and Anna had come downstairs when they noticed that Ethan had shown up at their house. Tommy was trying and failing to get Ethan to talk.

"Ethan. What's wrong man? You got to talk to me, I can't read minds."

"Read this." Ethan said as he handed Tommy the letter.

As Tommy read over the letter, his eyes bulged out of his head when he read who it was from.

"How? How can this be?"

"I don't know. But I do know that we need to get everyone here as soon as possible and discuss this."

"I agree. I'll call everyone in the morning and have them all come over."

"That's not going to be enough. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Anyone who has ever held the power. We are going to need all the help we can get if these two are back."

"You're right. I'll start making the calls in the morning and see how quickly everyone can get here. Until then, crash here for the night."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

As Tommy, Kim, and Anna went upstairs for the evening leaving Ethan downstairs in the living room, Tommy had a bad feeling about what was going to come in the next few months, and judging by his family's body language, he wasn't the only one.

TBC. 


	17. A Phone Call From Old Red

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Chapter 17

"Is there ANY way they can still work?" Tommy asked into his cell phone.

"I'm sorry Tommy. There is no way. My knowledge on the morphing grid may be vast, but not even I can do what you are asking.  
Believe me, if I could get these morphers to work, I would be there, as would the rest of my team." The voice on the other end told him.

Tommy had been on the phone with this particular person for a half an hour going over the events of the last few weeks, and to see if this person, or possibly someone he knew, could help out Tommy and his team.

"What I don't understand is how you have been able to do it in the past, and not now? How does that happen?"

"A year after our visit to the moon I destroyed the database on the ship. All of the information on how to get the morphers back online was lost."

"Why did you destroy the database?"

"It's not like I intended to. I was attacked. The database was destroyed beyond repair. Without anybody's help up here, I can't do all that I need to. I may be Kerovian, but i'm not a miracle worker. Even I need help at times."

"I know this isn't what I had planned for when I saw you, but I have to do something. We were the ones to get rid of them, and now they're back. Anton Mercer is probably the smartest man i've ever met and his son is no slouch either. Now they got revenge on their mind. I don't even know how they are alive. I killed Trent myself and I watched Anton die. None of this makes sense."

"Of course not, we're power rangers. Nothing ever makes sense Tommy.

"So what now, Andros? You can't get your morphers back online. My team has theirs back, they haven't used them yet, I have no idea if they will even work. We have all the power sources from all of the teams I served on under Zordon. We have the original power coins, we have the zeo crystals and we have the turbo keys. We just haven't used them yet, I don't know if they work."

"Why haven't you used them?"

"The rangers aren't here."

"You have Jason and Kimberly. Have they tried their morphers yet?"

"No. I don't want them to. I don't want to see the power come back to them."

"You have to let them try. Otherwise, we're never going to get anywhere."

"We haven't gotten anywhere yet!"

"I know, but if this is to work Tommy, then we need to know what we have at our arsenal."

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there Andros?"

Andros sighed.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"There is a way to get my morphers back online, but it's a way I don't want to use because of it's danger. "

"What is it? Anything that can help, I'll listen."

"I need Conner."

"What?"

"Conner. I will need him and his power."

"Why Conner?"

"Have you ever thought about the reason why the dino gem chose him?"

"Just that the gems choose their owners."

"That's true, but each one of those kids had to have something special about them to have the gem choose them."

"What are you trying to tell me Andros?"

"Conner has a special aura about him. Have you ever noticed that?"

"Will you quit with the riddles and just tell me why you need Conner?"

"There's an advanced technology that can get my morphers back online, but the only problem is, it's not invented yet."

"What?"

"This technology was created by SPD. A special task force/police/ranger team in the year 2025. Conner would have to travel to that time, get inside SPD headquarters, download the technology and get out of there before he gets caught."

"Okay, so it's a time travel and stealth mission, that doesn't sound like anything out of the ordinary."

"You didn't let me finish. Conner can't get caught and he can't afford to not get the technology. What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave the two of us. Not even to Kimberly."

"Okay."

"If Conner is seen by ANYONE, then his entire future is ruined. The future is not something for one to know before it happens.  
Tommy, Conner is the one in charge of SPD in the future. If he gets caught, they will kill him and he'll never live to see his kids grow up and follow in his footsteps. After Commander Cruger stepped down, they searched far and wide for a suitable replacement, preferably a former ranger, they found Conner. Conner is known as Commander McKnight and the technology was created by Ethan. Tommy, think of Back to the Future. If he's caught in the future, his entire present will forever be altered."

"That's a big risk Andros. I'm not sure if I'm willing to let him take it."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then let him take him take this risk if he wants, but do not force him to."

"He'll want to take the others."

"He can't. This will be a mission for Conner only."

"You said you need his power too. Why?"

"Mainly his dino gem power. His speed will be crucial in perfecting the mission."

"Why not send me then, mine's invisibility."

"Again, they are much more advanced, they have devices that can find you even when you are invisible. While they will be able to find him if they try hard enough, his speed will still give him an added advantage to get out."

"When would he have to go?"

"As soon as possible if you want my morphers back online."

"I'll call you back in two hours."

"Okay."

With that, the phone conversation between the two former red rangers ended. Tommy placed his head in his hands. After a few minutes he looked up and saw Conner standing in the doorway. Conner and Kira had come over first thing that morning after getting the phone call from Ethan explaining what had happened the night before. Tommy looked at his young protege and knew that Conner had heard.

"You heard?"

"I'm going." Conner said firmly.

"Now Conner-"

"Dr. O, stop. This is my fight. My chance. When we were rangers three years ago, I never felt like I was a leader. I wore the color red but you were always there leading. It wasn't me. This is my chance to finally feel like I can be depended on."

"So you want to go?"

"It's not that I want to go, I have to go. Three years ago I made a choice to do whatever I had to, to keep this planet, my friends and my family safe. This isn't about finding myself anymore. This isn't about a young kid that is trying to prove he's better than everyone else. Being a power ranger isn't who I am and it's not what I do. It's a combination of both. Dr. O I need this, give me this chance. I won't let you down and I won't make a fool out of you."

Tommy stared into the eyes of the young man that he had watched grow up over the last four years. No longer did Tommy see a kid with all the potential to do something with his life, but he saw a young man who knew the risks and consequences for the actions he had done in the past and will do in the future. With the little bit of information that Andros had just shared with him, his doubts and fears had faded away. He had all the faith in his young protege.

"Then all I can say is go get them kid."

"Thank you Tommy."

"No, Thank you Conner."

An hour later Tommy was on the phone with Andros again explaining that Conner was on board. Within seconds, Andros was in Tommy's living room, having teleported from the Astro Megaship. After a brief introduction to the others, Andros sat down and explained to everyone what the mission was and why he had needed Conner.

"Now Conner, if anyone sees you, your future will be drastically changed. That is the dangerous part of time travel, whether its to the past or the future. What you do while there, effects your present. I can't stress that enough. I have the details back on the ship for you to go over. You are to get inside, get the information and leave. I will be monitoring your status from the megaship. You will have direct contact to me the entire time. As soon as you have the information, you let me know and I will get you out of there and back to the ship, and then back here. Is this all understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We should leave now though, the quicker we get to the ship, the faster you learn the information you need to know. In turn, that means the sooner you get back here and the sooner we get my morphers back online and I can help you guys in the way you need."

"I undersand."

"You can say your goodbyes."

Conner walked over to Ethan.

"Take care of that arm, I'll see you in a few days."

"I will. Be safe."

"You know it." Conner smirked as he slapped Ethan on the back. After a quick hug goodbye to Kim and Anna, Conner came to Kira.

"You make sure he takes care of himself." Conner said, referring to Ethan. "And just know that I love you Kira Ford. I'll be back, but I know I don't say it a whole lot, but I wanted you to know, I wanted you to hear me say 'I Love You'. I do Kira. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Conner looked around the room and saw everyone that he had ever truly cared for that wasn't family. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket.

"I want you to have something" He whispered to Kira. He pulled out a little box from his pocket and got on one knee. Everyone in the room was shocked. He opened the box to show her a diamond ring with a Pterodactyl wrapped around it.

"I want you to have my last name. I want you to be my wife. Kira Ford, will you marry me?"

Kira, who was already crying when he came up to her to say goodbye, was crying even harder now. First from sadness, and now because of happiness. She vigorously shook her head before finding the words.

"Yes Conner. I will marry you."

And with that, Conner wrapped Kira up in hug and shared a passionate kiss with his brand new fiance. After pulling away from the kiss, she whispered to him "I love you Conner. Be safe, love."

"I will. I'll see you in a few days." Conner said, before giving her one last kiss before pulling away.

"Are we ready Andros?" Conner asked.

"Yes, Conner. Yes we are."

"Then let's go take care of business."

Conner and Andros teleported from the Oliver's living room to the Astro Megaship to start planning their next move.

TBC. 


	18. PreMission

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Chapter 17.

Conner and Andros appeared in the Astromegaship. Conner took a few moments to look around and get accustomed to the surroundings.  
Conner could not believe his eyes as he looked around the ship. After a few moments, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Andros asked.

"This place would be like Disneyland to Ethan. He's gonna be so jealous that he didn't get to be here."

Andros smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

"Come on, I'll show you to your quarters."

Conner followed Andros down the hall and into the place that would be his room for the duration of his stay.

"This is where you will be staying for the next few days. I think it would be best if you got some rest and we will discuss the plans of what you need to do when you wake up."

"Sounds good. I just have one question Andros."

Andros sat down on a chair at the desk and awaited Conner's question.

"What is it?"

"I know you told Tommy why you needed me for this mission. I'm just not sure if I understand fully, why you need me."

"My friend, I have seen many rangers in my time. I've seen those worthy and i've seen those that don't have any idea of what they possess in regards to the power. You always knew what you had, you were just afraid to show it. You had so much untapped potential that you will finally put to use in the future, should you succeed with this mission. I can't get into every detail right now. I will answer all of your questions when we meet and discuss our plans. Right now, you need to rest."

"Okay. I am pretty tired. A nap wouldn't hurt me."

"I agree. I'm going to leave you be. If you need me, just push that button there and talk into the intercom. I can hear it anywhere on the ship." Andros said as he pointed to the control pad by the bed. Conner nodded in acceptance as he laid down.

As Andros walked out of Conner's room and down the hall, heading towards the deck of the ship, he ran into the man that had helped him find the information regarding Conner, the information that helped him decide that Conner was the ranger needed.

"John. How are your findings coming along?"

John sighed. "Slowly, but the information I am receiving is helpful."

"Have you told Tommy yet?"

"No, he's letting me work on my theory regarding Billy, and he hasn't asked. Our last conversation, he told me to let him know when I found something."

"And have you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I think you need to tell Tommy. As intrigued as I am to know what it is that you have found, it's not my place nor is it my distinction to know."

"How is Conner?"

"Nervous."

"As he should be. This is not to be taken lightly."

"And he knows that."

"Yes he does, I was there when that boy showed the potential he had hidden all along. Andros, unless you were actually there on that island as we were when we defeated Mesogog, you have no idea what that young man can and will do."

"So even though it HAD to be him, you don't think it was a mistake?"

"Not in the least. That boy is something special. He never let Tommy down once, he's not about to let you down either."

"It's not about me."

"And he's not just fighting for you. He's fighting for everyone back home. That group of people, that same group that I am a part of, is a family in their own right. I lost my family three years ago on that island when Trent killed Rita, but I gained another family. My only regret is that Rita isn't here to be a part of it as well."

"I'm sure it's hard."

"Something like that never gets easier, you just learn to deal with it better. I'm going to head back to earth. I just have one favor to ask of you."

"What's that?"

"Send a video transmission to Aquitar. I need to discuss some things with one of the Aquitian rangers. When it goes through,  
transfer the video to Tommy's. That's where I will be."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you." John shook Andros' hand as he teleported back to Reefside.

(At Tommy's House)

It had been only an hour since Andros and Conner had left for the Astromegaship. Ethan and Kira were sitting in the living room watching tv, trying to keep their minds off of what was happening up in space. Tommy and Kim were in the kitchen making dinner, not saying a word. Anna had gone outside to the backyard and started doing yardwork. That was her way of escape. Where Kira had her music, and Ethan had his computers, Anna had yardwork and gardening. Tommy looked at his daughter through the kitchen window and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked, not looking up.

"Anna." He replied.

Kim looked out the window and saw her daughter and realized what Tommy had meant.

"Oh, yardwork."

"Something's on her mind."

"I think it's more someone than something."

"Yeah, should one of us talk to her or should he?"

"I think Kira should."

"Sounds to me like Ethan's already got a hold of Kira."

(In The Living Room)

"Kira, I don't know who to turn to."

"About what?"

"The one person I know I can turn to, just left the planet."

"Conner?"

Ethan nodded. Soon realization hit Kira.

"Oh, this is about Anna."

"Yeah. I've tried to talk to her since that kiss but she won't return my calls or emails and when I got here last night, and all day today she's barely looked at me. Let alone stay in the same room as me for more than twenty minutes. When Conner was saying his goodbyes, that was the longest her and I have been in the same room since that night."

"I don't know what to say Ethan. I don't know what's going through her mind right now. I haven't talked to her much about that night since it happened. I know she was scared when you called as you were being attacked. To see your place as trashed as it was and then seeing you injured, i'm sure it scared the hell out of her. We were all worried that night, I just think she was worried in a different way, or perhaps for different reasons. I don't know though."

Ethan sat back and pondered what Kira had just told him. He was concerned with where he stood with Anna, but that wasn't the only thing troubling him at the moment. The bottom line was, that no matter who he talked to or what they talked about, it was just a cover up to prevent himself from worrying about his best friend. Everyone knew the risk Conner was taking and that they possibly may have seen him for the last time. Nobody wanted to discuss it, including Kira, and that was why he had brought up his issues with Anna.

Kim came in to the living room and told them that dinner was ready as Tommy went outside to get Anna. As he reached his daughter, he didn't know how to approach the situation.

"Anna?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Dinner's ready sweetie."

"Thanks dad. I'll be right in to clean up."

"Is something wrong? Your mom and I both know that you do yardwork when something is on your mind."

"A lot of things dad. I'm nervous for Conner and I'm not really comfortable around Ethan right now."

"Why? What happened?"

"After you and mom left his house that night, him and I kissed."

"Well, what's wrong with that? Your mom and I both know that you have feelings for him."

"I do. But I'm not sure if it was done because I got caught up in the moment or not."

"You?"

"I kissed him. Caught him by surprise."

"Well, it's still on your mind and you obviously do have feelings for him so if you ask me, I think the feeling that you put into it was genuine. Maybe you wouldn't have kissed him had he not been in that predicament at that point in time, but I know you like him and you have thought about kissing him before and still are thinking about it. To me, that tells me that maybe it wasn't the best of circumstances, but you don't regret it. You don't do you?"

"Not at all."

"Then it was the right thing to do. He told me that he has been trying to get a hold of you since it happened cuz he's not sure where you two stand with one another. You need to talk to him, he deserves that."

"I know dad. Thanks."

"Anytime sweetie. Let's go in and eat. Maybe afterwards, you and Ethan can sit down and talk some things out."

"Maybe."

Tommy and Anna walked into the house, sat down at the dinner table and proceeded to have dinner with their little "family"  
all the while thinking but never voicing their thoughts about the one that wasn't with them.

TBC. 


	19. Things To Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 18

The next morning Conner awoke to the Megaships alarms going off. Quickly, he ran from his room to the main deck where he saw Andros looking through the computers trying to find the source of the problem. After a few tense moments, Andros was able to pinpoint the problem and shut the alarm off. When he turned around and saw Conner, he began to laugh at the young man's appearance as Conner's hair was standing straight up, he wore a tank top and boxers.

"Haha, go get some clothes on kid." Andros said chuckling,

Conner looked down and saw his appearance and quickly went to his room and changed. After about ten minutes, he reappeared on the main deck of the Megaship.

"What was that?" Conner asked.

"False alarm."

"False alarm?"

"Yeah, the ship's sensors pick up the slightest disturbances."

"What did it pick up this time?"

"A satellite." Andros explained, rolling his eyes.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Andros reassured him.

"So, I want to know exactly what's being of asked of me on this mission Andros." Conner said with a serious tone in his voice.  
He knew the time was drawing near and if he was to pull this off the correct way, he needed to know everything that was being asked of him.

"SPD headquarters is where you are going. The technology that you are looking for is this" Andros said as he turned to the communications screen on the megaship to reveal a box with the SPD logo on it.

"What is that?"

"That is the information that Tommy needs to get the old morphers back online."

"Looks like something Ethan would make"

Andros chuckled at that comment. "That's because he did. Ethan creates this in 2023. I can't give you too much information regarding your futures, but I have to let you know that for this mission. He created this technology. Or will create this technology depending on the time frame you are thinking in. First things first, you're going to be in contact with me the entire time, with the help of this." He said, holding up an ear piece. "You will teleport to the basement of SPD headquarters where you will have to make your way to the control room."

"Won't the control room be occupied by the members of SPD?"

"I've already thought that through. I'm sure you've heard of the term 'like a thief in the night' haven't you?"

"Yes."

"That's exactly what you will be. You get in, grab the box, and I'll get you out as soon as you say so. Now remember,  
you can't be seen. You are in charge of SPD. If you run into yourself or see yourself, it could hold drastic consequences."

"How did I become the leader of SPD?"

"I can't answer that, just like I can't answer any questions about your future. It's not my place to tell you nor is it your place to know early. You'll find out when it occurs in your time."

"Why did you need me? If it's so critical for me not to be seen and such a big risk, why not take one of the others?"

"It's like I told Tommy, you're power of speed should be critical in this mission. To get in, get out, and hopefully not make a sound or disturbance."

"When do we go?"

"Tonight. I need you to take this and study it to memory. It's a blueprint of the headquarters. It should tell you where you are going to be landing upon teleport and how to get where you need to be."

"Okay. I'll be in my room until you need me."

"Try and get some rest before you leave. You're going to need all your senses to pull this off."

"Will do."

Conner left the main deck and retreated to his room with the blueprint in hand, seemingly waiting to be called when he was needed.

(Tommy's house)

John had come over to visit and was in the command center talking with Tommy about his recent findings.

"So after all the tracking that I've been doing, I still haven't gotten much farther than I was during our last conversation."

"And you still won't tell me what your theory is?"

"Not until I know for sure. I know you have your theories Tommy, and going off of what you think and the events that have happened, it's not so far out of thought that you could be right about the clone. Which is why I asked Andros to send a transmission to Aquitar. I told him to forward it to here since I plan on being here for a while."

"Any idea when that transmission will come through?"

"No I don't." John sadly shook his head. "So what have I missed down here?"

"Quite a bit. After Billy showed up at Ethan's that night and cut his arm, he showed up again about a week later, only he didn't attack him, he taunted him. Told him that he singled him out because Ethan is an embarassment to the legacy of blue rangers. Got inside his head quite a bit. Then Andros called and took Conner. Anna won't talk to Ethan because she doesn't know how he took their kiss. She doesn't even know how to take it. Normal Teenager stuff I guess."

"Were you guys that bad when I was attacking you?" John asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, that's why I think it's funny."

All of a sudden, a beep came from the computer. Andros' transmission from Aquitar had been sent and was ready to be viewed.

"Should I leave you alone while you watch this or can I watch with you?" Tommy asked.

"No, stay. No matter what is told on this transmission is going to be told to you anyway."

John opened the transmission and saw Delphine on the other end of the transmission. At first she did not recognize him.

"Do I know you?"

"My aplogies to you Delphine. I forgot that you have not seen me in this form. I am John Zedden. You may know me as Lord Zedd."

"Oh, I did not recognize you. How are you these days?"

"I've seen better days. Rita was killed three years ago and now we have an old threat that has returned."

"What happened?"

"Three years ago we destroyed Mesogog and his son. Not too long ago, we received a letter signed with their names on it signaling that somehow they have returned from the grave and this time they are not alone. They have three accomplices.  
Brandon Mercer, Anton Mercer, who is Mesogog's adopted son. They also have aligned themselves with Mike Hutchins, Anna's biological father. These four have nothing but revenge on their minds and will do everything in their power to see their plan is carried out."

"But you said there were three people aligned with them, that's only two."

"Which is why I sent this transmission. I need to speak with Billy."

"Billy? Billy Cranston? Former blue ranger of Earth?"

"That would be the one. Is he available."

"He left this planet two years ago. He told us that he missed home."

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"About two months ago. He said that he'd settled down in a small town in Colorado."

"Would you happen to know how to reach him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The third member that the enemies have aligned themselves with is believed to be Billy, but I remember back when I cloned him when he was the blue ranger. I have a feeling that that could be the same as what has happened here. That somehow Mesogog was able to clone him, but I have no proof that the Billy that we have seen is a clone or the real person. That's why I'm trying to locate him."

"I do have his whereabouts, I was told not to give out his information unless absolutely necessary. This falls into that category. Give me a few days to locate his file in the archives and I will send them to you."

"Thank you Delphine."

"Thank you John."

And with that, the transmission ended.

"You do have the same thought that I do." John heard Tommy whisper.

"Yes. And hopefully we will find out soon. If he is the clone, then we have no worries about destroying him, if he is truly Billy, then we have a problem because none of us will be able to hurt him."

"So what now?"

"We wait. We wait until Delphine sends us the information and we wait until Conner gets back. It's all we can do."

"Great. I hate waiting."

TBC. 


	20. Mission Calls

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm not even going to try and explain why it's taken me over a year to update this thing, mainly because I don't even know why it took me so long. If anyone out there decides to continue reading this story then I sincerely thank you for sticking with it. To those new readers, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

Chapter 19.

After following Andros' advice of getting some rest, Conner walked on to the bridge of the Astro Megaship as ready as he was going to be for his mission. As he sat down in one of chairs at the main console, he pulled out a picture of him and Kira that was taken a few months prior at the lake. He sighed as he put the picture back in his pocket and pulled out another one of the whole group that was taken at their graduation three years prior. John stood on the far right with Kimberly next to him.  
Jason stood in between her and Tommy, who had Hayley next to him. The kids kneedled in front of them in their caps and gowns.  
It was the only picture of the entire group he had. He imagined the next time he would get a chance to update that picture would be at Tommy and Kim's wedding. He was so caught up in his thoughts he never heard Andros come up behind him.

"Don't worry kid, soon enough you'll be back with them."

"Will I?"

"Why wouldn't you go back?"

"Maybe because I'm going on a wild goose chase. Maybe because I have no idea what to expect when I get in that building."

"Scared?"

"Not as much as I thought I would be. I have too many questions to be scared."

"Conner, I told you I can't tell you any information regarding your future."

"I know that. The questions I have don't pertain to the mission, they're about what's going to happen in the next several months after I get home."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with Dr. O and Kim planning their wedding, this whole thing with Mercer and Bill, this mission I am about to go on,  
it's really made methink about what's important to me. There is nothing in this world that means more to me than Kira. I don't know who or where I would be in this world without her. You saw me before we left ask her to marry me."

"I did. That was a very nice ring you bought her, it must have been expensive."

"Funny thing is, I bought it three years ago. Right before we went to the island."

"Then why have you waited so long to ask?"

"We were seventeen at the time. I was a lovestruck teenager who was risking his life every day. I was certain that one of us wasn't coming back from that island, and I was right. I just didn't expect Rita to be the one to die. Ever since that day Kira and I have gotten closer. I didn't want to ask her because I thought I was going to die. I wanted to ask her because I knew she was the one and now I do. And now that I know that, Dr. O and Kim have their wedding to plan. The time just hasn't been right until now."

"Don't worry. You're a smart kid. You know what you're doing."

"Is it time?"

"Yeah. Whenever you're ready."

"Let's do this. The sooner we do this, the sooner I get home."

Andros led Conner to the bridge to ready for teleportation.

"Remember kid, get in, get the box, get out. Your speed is your greatest weapon."

"I'm ready."

"May the power protect you Conner" Andros whispered as he hit the button on the main console as Conner teleported out of the Megaship. As he stood at the controls Andros asked DECA to open communication to Tommy's house. When Tommy appeared on screen, Andros informed him that the next step had begun.

"He just left." Andros told Tommy.

"And so it begins?" Tommy asked.

"It has. I shall open communication with him when he arrives in a matter of moments."

"I won't keep you then. Keep me updated?"

"As best as I can."

"Thank you Andros"

"No problem Tommy. Andros out."

"Come on Conner, don't let us down kid." Andros whispered into the silence. Five minutes later Andros heard a beep come through the Megaship.

"Andros I'm in."

"Conner, you're in the basement?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Remember the blueprints?"

"Yeah I'm in front of the ladder, heading up now."

Conner started his climb up the ladder. Having read the blue print, he knew the ladder would take him to the floor below the main room SPD operated out of.

"Where are you?" Andros asked.

"One floor below the control room."

"You should be coming up on a set of double doors."

"Yep I see them."

"It can only open by fingerprint. It will recognize you."

Conner places his thumb on the pad.

"Access granted. Welcome Commander McKnight." The computer said as the doors opened.

"I'm in."

"Get to the control panel, the box should be right there."

"I see it. I'm going for it."

Unknown to Conner, when he enetered the control room, it alerted Commander McKnight from his sleep when it granted Conner access. Commander McKnight put all of his guards on alert: "Security breach in the control room."

Just as conner grabbed the box with the needed software the alarms started blaring throughout SPD headquarters.

"Andros! What the hell happened?"

"When you were granted access it alerted the Conner of that time period. He's sent his guards to investigate. Get out of there now!"

"I have the box! Teleport me!"

"I can't Conner, something is blocking the teleportation."

"What do I do then?"

"Get to the roof! I can teleport you once you get there."

"Andros, that's ten stories up!"

"You got your speed kid, use it! Get the hell out of there!"

"I'm heading for the roof."

Conner saw guards coming through the doors but saw that the door straight ahead was open and unoccupied. With one last prayer he closed his eyes and sent this message: "I love you Kira. I'm coming home."

When he opened his eyes, he utilized his old dino gem power of speed. He made it through the door and proceeded to the stairway.  
Normally he would take another means of traveling ten stories, but with his accellerated speed, it was no problem. He was aware that every floor he reached, more guards followed. He could tell they were gaining on him with each story he climbed.  
Eventually he made it to the top.

"Andros! I'm on the roof! The guards are on my ass! Get me out of here now!"

Just as the guards ascended on where Conner was, he disappeared in a flash of red light. Within seconds he landed on the bridge of the Megaship with the stofware in hand. Andros was there to greet him.

"You did it kid."

"Just barely." Conner whispered.

"Let's get you home."

"Home, I like the sound of that."

TBC.


	21. Immediate Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I've always hated starting something and not being able to finish it. While my desire to write has diminished over time, it has never gone away completely.  
I just haven't had a desire to write anything for a long time. I realize that this story has been worked on for five years and it hasn't been updated in over one and I have no explanation for that other than not having a desire to write. However, my own distain for not finishing something that I started has brought me back here. I never stopped enjoying writing, it just got lost in the shuffle and when I had time, I had no intention of sitting at a computer screen and writing. Whether it is for my own personal release or for entertaining you readers, writing is something I love to do and I've realized it's time to get back to doing what I love.

Chapter 20.

Tommy Oliver did not like that he had just sent one of his rangers into space just a few hours earlier. He understood everything that Andros had told him about the importance Conner had in the mission in space, but it didn't mean he had to like sending Conner into space and into the future. Andros had come and taken Conner with him to the Delta Megaship about five hours prior and he had tried everything he knew to keep his mind off of what might be going on up in the vast area of the stars. Tommy had a house full, his fiance and adopted daughter were in the living room watching TV while his two other rangers, Ethan and Kira had gone down to the basement.  
It had not surprised Tommy that the two of them would find solace in the basement that had served as their base of operations when they were active rangers three years prior. With their leader in space and by now most likely over 20 years in the future, the only place that they would find any sort of closeness to the absent red ranger would be the basement. Every 10 minutes Tommy would go and check on the young adults that had occupied many rooms in his house. He knew he didn't have to worry about Kimberly. Kimberly would go where her daughter went and that was what led to Kim sitting on the couch in the living room while Anna sat there and watched TV. Kimberly didn't need to say a word, she was there for her daughter if and when she would need her mother. He would walk into the room to see Anna staring into space, pretending to watch TV but to anyone that knew her, they could tell her mind was a million miles away. Kimberly would look up to Tommy, shake her head and Tommy would go and check on the others. Every time he walked down the stairs to the basement he was met with the same sight. Ethan would be at the main computer refusing to tear his gaze away from the screen while Kira was curled up in the corner with her guitar, but she was not playing it like he had seen her do so many times in that same corner. Instead,  
she just held the guitar with her right hand while holding a stuffed red T-Rex that was given to her when she was 17 in her left hand. Tommy recognized the stuffed animal as the one Conner had won her when the entire group had gone to a carnival to celebrate their high school graduation. The tickets to the carnival had been Hayley's surprise for the kids that she had referred to at their graduation. While Kira held the stuffed animal, the light had reflected off of the engagement ring that Conner had placed on her hand right before leaving with Andros. He stood at the base of the stairs that led into the basement and after a few minutes of silence,  
he realized that he was doing no good here and had decided to go back upstairs. As he turned to walk back up the stairs, a beep emanated from the computer that Ethan was occupying. Within moments Tommy and Kira were at his side.

"Ethan, that's an incoming message from the Aquitian rangers, open it up. Kira, go get Kim and Anna and have them come down here." Tommy ordered.

"Sure thing Dr. O." Kira said as she was already halfway up the stairs.

As Ethan opened the communication file he felt himself being wheeled out of the way by Tommy. He hadn't meant to knock Ethan out of the way but he had a history with the Aquitian rangers and they knew his face, they had never seen any of the Dino Thunder Rangers and he didn't want to surprise the Aquitian on the other end of the feed.

"Tommy. It is good to see you again. I am sorry it has taken longer to get back to you in regards to the information on Billy's whereabouts." Delphine said.

"There is no need to apologize Delphine. I understand that something in regards to personal information is highly protected on your planet. I thank you for getting back to me in such a quick period of time"

"We had to make sure we weren't being monitored by anyone that would want the information I am sending you. We wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"I understand completely. You were able to locate Billy then?"

"I was able to bring up the last known location for him. Keep in mind that he did leave Aquitar several years ago. Thanks to my studies, I have come to find that some humans don't stay in one location for very long."

"That kind of depends on the person Delphine, but yes that is true."

"I'm sending you the information that we have to your computer database. Tommy, I hope you find what you are looking for with this information."

"As do I Delphine, as do I. I thank you. Tommy out."

"She didn't tell us anything about Conner." Ethan pointed out.

"She wouldn't know. Just before Conner left with Andros, John and I had contacted Aquitar to ask to speak with Billy. Delphine told us he left the planet two years ago and settled in a small town in Colorado. The information she's sending us is the last known location for Billy. I'm going to send someone to this location to see what we can find."

"Who are you going to send Tommy?" Kimberly had asked from the stairway. Kira had come back with Anna and Kim shortly before the transmission was cut off. They had heard the last of Tommy's conversation with Delphine and the brief exchange he had with Ethan.

Tommy sighed. "I don't know yet. I haven't thought that far ahead yet." He said as he turned in his chair to look at everyone that had converged to the basement.

"Tommy, why does it feel like we've been on a scavenger hunt for the past several months?" Kim asked.

"Probably because in some ways, we have been. If we had never gone to find that stupid energy reading, I never would have found that communicator. Ever since that day it's just been one clue after another. We played right into Mike and Brandon's trap and now they are one step ahead of us. Even when we find something, it's just another clue or another part of their sick game that they are playing with us and all it does is lead to more questions. Questions that I don't have answers to."

"We may not have answers yet, but I'm going to get us some." Another voice from the stairway said.

**Astro Megaship**

Andros had known the second Conner had activated the thumb print lock that it would alert the Conner of that time, so when Conner had told him the alarms had gone off,  
he was not the least bit surprised. As long as Conner had his enhanced speed activated at that time, no camera in the headquarters would be able to track him and the guards would have no chance at stopping him. However, just because he expected it, that didn't make those few minutes from the time Conner entered the main control room until the time he reached the roof any less tense. Although he knew Conner would set off the alarms, Andros was not aware that he would not be able to teleport Conner out from the control room. Having to track his climb up the stairs to the roof had brought quite the anxiety. He had watched the whole thing on the megaships video screen. He had seen how close the guards were to getting Conner before he was able finally teleport him back to the megaship. When Conner had landed face down on the bridge of the megaship, Andros let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding.

"You did it kid." Andros said as he held out a hand to Conner.

"Just barely." Conner replied as he took it.

"Let's get you home" Andros said as he pulled the young man to his feet.

"Home. I like the sound of that."

"I figured you would." Andros said with a small smile.

"I think this belongs to you." Conner said as he handed Andros the box.

"Ah the software. Thank you."

"What does this do? Just what did I risk my life for?" Conner wanted to know.

As Andros opened the box, he revealed what looked to be a simple CD disk.

"This software has the ability to regenerate any power source that has been destroyed or damaged. Do you remember Tommy saying that Jason and Kimberly could morph with their coins they have now but it would be a risk?" Conner nodded. "This software will take away the risk. It will restore the powers that were once inside those coins, crystals, keys and any other source of power. It will make those powers brand new again. With this, I can get my ship back up and running at full power. I can also get my morphers back online and the Space Rangers will be able to assist you in the oncoming battle. It will give every ranger that no longer has powers, the ability to morph and not put their lives at risk the way Adam did when he helped Carlos all those years ago. The power will be stable again, and it will be up to the ranger to use it if they want to fight again or not, but without this, no ex ranger would be able to help you guys."

"So when do we check out this software?"

"I'm going to try it on my morphers now. I just have to go and get them from the safe. I'll be right back."

A few moments later, Andros returned with the Astro morphers. He uploaded the software to the Megaship's database and then placed the doormant morphers into a container.

"DECA, start uploading the software to the morphers and let me know when it's done."

"Acknowledged Andros." The online computer replied.

"We wait for it to download to the morphers."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything Andros, but when can I go home?" Conner asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

Andros chuckled a little bit. "Soon Conner. Once we finish the uploading process to the morphers I will call my team back to the megaship and we can test out these powers, see if they are as strong as the records state that they should be. I want to make sure me and my team are at full strength when I send you back to Reefside just in case we are needed."

"Okay. I'm going to go and see if I can get some rest. Let me know when the morphers are online please."

"I will. Get some rest. You'll be home soon enough."

With that Conner retreated back to his living quarters with a smile on his face knowing that soon he would be back with the people he loved the most in the world. He'd be back with her. As Andros watched the red clad body dissappear behind the closing doors he let a small smile creep onto his face.

"You did well Tommy. You should be proud of him. I know I certainly am." Andros whispered into the empty bridge of the megaship.

**Back at Tommy's**

"Jason? When did you get here? How much did you hear?" Tommy asked his best friend who stood on the stairs in the basement.

"I heard it all Tom. Give me the information, I'm going to Colorado to find out for sure."

"Jason-" Tommy began.

"Tommy" Jason cut him off. "Aside from you, Billy is the closest friend I've got. I need to know what's going on with my little brother. It makes sense for me to go.  
None of you can go, you need to be here when Conner returns which could be at any time. I have an emotional connection with Billy, and I got backup with me. I'm not going alone."

"Who's gonna go with you?" Kira asked.

"We are." A voice from behind Jason said as he moved out of the way to show the others who he had brought with him. Walking down the stairs and stepping into the light were three very familiar faces to Tommy and Kimberly. The faces of Zack Taylor, John Zedden, and Rocky DeSantos.

"Zack! You made it." Tommy said with a look of surprise.

"I told you I'd have an answer for you. I'm here to do whatever it takes to help out. We can party later, we got business to attend to."

"John, I can't say I'm surprised you're going with Jason. You've been searching for answers nonstop."

"Now that I finally have a lead on where to go, I'm taking it. You need to stay here and keep everything running smoothly while we are away."

"Rocko?"

"It's me. You got any food? I didn't have a chance to look in the refigerator before we came down here. All joking aside, a part of me feels guilty about taking the blue Zeo power instead of Billy. Even though he told me not to, I still did. Billy has always been a great friend and never gave up. It's time I help him if I can."

"Tommy, can I get that printout? We are going to need to know where to go. Colorado is pretty big." Jason said with a smile.

Tommy handed over the printout that was sent to him from Delphine to Jason, looked at the four guys that were going to try and get the answers they all had so desperately wanted and smiled.

"Here you go Jason, be careful guys. All of you. We don't know what to expect. Anything could be waiting for you in Colorado."

"Or nothing at all." Zack reminded.

"We'll be in touch Tom. We'll see you in a few days." Jason said and the four men retreated back up the stairs and out of the house to begin their own journey.

TBC.


	22. Road Trip

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Chapter 21.

Jason, Rocky, Zack and John made their way out of Tommy's basement and headed to Jason's car after getting the printout of Billy's whereabouts from Tommy. None of the three were looking forward to the fifteen hour drive from Reefside to Colorado, but they all knew the reason for it was extremely important. Jason wouldn't tell anyone else but he was terrified of what he was about to find out. He knew that there were three possible outcomes of this journey and the one he wanted was the least likely. One outcome was that they would get to the destination to find absolutely nothing or they would find out that it had been Billy helping out the enemy this whole time. The third outcome, the one Jason wanted more than anything was that Billy, the real Billy would be living a quiet life with no knowledge of the events happening in California. Jason had a sinking feeling though that was the least likey of all scenarios. Rocky got into the back seat of Jason's car while John got in the front with Jason while holding the printout of Billy's whereabouts and a map so they wouldn't get lost. As they passed through Angel Grove, Jason was hit with a wave of memories about Billy. As they passed where the Youth Center was, or where it would have been had it not been torn down, he thought back to the day he tried to teach Billy martial arts only to have the young genius get frustrated with the lack of progress he was making. Little did they know at the time that a mere hour after that class they would be chosen by Zordon to be Power Rangers. Jason had never been one to dwell on the past, always looking ahead to the future, but in that moment in time Jason longed to be seventeen again. Fighting a battle within himself to get his mind off of what the city reminded him of, he tried in vain to think of something to talk about during the first part of the drive. Luckily for him, Rocky was in the backseat already bored out of his mind and they had only been on the road an hour.

"Jason, can we stop and get food?" Rocky half asked half whined.

"Rocko, didn't you bring food with you?"

"Well yeah but it's too early in the drive to break that stuff out."

"Sorry bud, we gotta at least get out of areas that we know before we stop. Too many memories around these parts. If we get out now, we'll never get back on the road."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Didn't think about that, sorry Jase."

"No worries Rock."

"Hey John, can I ask you something?" Rocky asked.

"Absolutely."

"I don't want you to get mad at me or feel offended, it's just that with such a long drive i'm looking for things to talk about." Rocky rambled.

"Rocky, I spent several years trying to kill you with magic, magic that I no longer have and with Jason closer to me than I am to you, I doubt i could do anything to you.  
Besides, when you live as long as I have, there aren't many questions that can offend someone like me." John said with a smile.

"What was it like?" Rocky asked, not needing to elaborate one what he meant by "it".

"Do you boys remember the first time you morphed?" John asked the three of them. The three nodded. "The power that it brought to you, the knowledge it brought to you. That feeling of complete invincibilty? It felt much like that for me. For thousands of years I went from planet to planet destroying everything and everyone in my way. See,  
when domination is all you know, there isn't much left. I have killed more people and more beings than I could ever begin to imagine, and I did it all without a second thought. Without the slightest bit of hesitation. I remember receiving the notification that I was to go to Earth and try and complete the mission that Rita had failed. To eliminate the Power Rangers and to conquer Earth. Zordon and I had battled many thousands of years prior so I knew what I was going up against. I knew I was in for a fight, but I had beaten Zordon once before and I felt that I could do it again. See, if you don't believe that you are the best at what you do, no matter what side of the fight you're on, you will never be taken seriously. I felt that I was the number one warrior in Alliance of Evil, I believed that. That was what had made me so successful in taking over the other planets. Just as sure as I was about my place in the Alliance, I know without a doubt that Zordon believed that he was the best warrior in the morphing grid, and he was right. It was Zordon, nobody else, that was able to trap Rita in her space dumpster. Yes Zordon had his team, but he was the leader. When I first showed up I was surprised to hear that Zordon had gone with teenagers. On Eltar, Zordon's teams were all adults so when I heard that he had chosen teenagers I felt like it was going to be a breeze for me. Was I ever wrong. After the first few months, I came to grow a certain level of respect for you rangers.  
You were much more stubborn and headstrong than I ever thought you would be. See it turned out that the one thing that I thought would certainly lead to my victory actually led to YOUR victory."

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Your youth." John said with a smile. "Eventually I got tired of fighting, but as the monarch of evil, I couldn't stop fighting. With Master Vile and Dark Spectre looking over my shoulder, watching my every move I had to keep fighting you guys. It wasn't until Andros was able to release Zordon's energy wave that I finally felt at peace. I didn't have to pretend to fight anymore. There was no fight left for me to fake. It was the first time in close to 20,000 years that I was able to actually live. And then three years ago Jason came knocking on my door in Stone Canyon asking me and Rita for help. It gave us a chance to make right all the wrongs we had done. If asked again today I would do the same thing over again, the only thing I wish I could change is that Rita would have survived the final battle in the island fortress and that she would be here today."

"You still miss her." Jason stated.

"You don't spend several thousand years married and just forget them in a handful."

"Several thousand years? You guys were only married for two before the wave hit." Zack stated.

"In Earth time yes. Where Rita and I came from and with our extended lifetimes, every Earth week is equivelent to a thousand years."

"Wow."

"Although our love started from a potion she had put together, that spell had only lasted but a few days. I knew beyond the fighting and screaming that I loved her and if I had sent her away, my palace would not be complete. With her there it felt like a home."

"What did you think when Jason came and asked you for help?" Rocky asked.

"I wanted to jump at the opportunity the second he asked for it, but I wasn't sure how Rita would take it. I remember that final battle very well. Sometimes I still have nightmares reliving the final moments. Watching as Trent threw his drago sword across the room and seeing it sticking out of her stomach. Seeing the blood trickle from her mouth as she fell. Looking into her eyes as she told me she loved me one last time. To see her close her eyes for the final time, that is something I will never forget whether I live for another thirty years or thirty thousand. Picking her up after we defeated Mesogog and carrying her through the invisiportal, I remember telling Tommy that her last wish was to go home and I was going to take her. From the day we laid Rita to rest in Stone Canyon Cemetary, I made a vow to both myself and to her that I would do whatever I could to prevent something like that happening to someone else that I love. After so many years fighting against you, after that final battle I was welcomed into this group, this family no questions asked. I may have lost the love of my life that evening, but I have gained so much more in the time since."

"Do you ever miss being Lord Zedd? Or are you happy being John Zeddney?" Jason asked.

"I love being John, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't get the urge every now and then to be Lord Zedd again. I still have the staff. It has no power left in it, I used all of the power that was left in the final blast we sent to Mesogog, but I keep it locked away where only I know where it is. Every now and then I will pull it out and look at it. I do the same with Rita's wand from time to time. I can look at that staff and smile. I know that if I were to ever turn into Lord Zedd again, it would be for the right reasons."

"who knows John, maybe one day you will get to become that guy again." Zack said with a smile.

**On The Megaship**

Andros had called his former rangers to the control room. Even though it had been years since the countdown wave had struck, many of the rangers still considered the megaship their home. Each ranger had gone on to live their own lives in Angel Grove and Stone Canyon yet continued to have access to the megaship whenever they needed it or wanted to get away for a little while. Andros had kept their living quarters identical to how they were when they lived on the ship 24/7. Now Andros was calling them to let them know that the software installation had been a success and that once again they would have their powers in case they were ever needed. After going through the formalities of what was about to happen, he handed each ranger their morpher once again. First he had gone to T.J. who had willingly taken the morpher back. As Andros stepped back he could see that it was taking all TJ had to not enter the access code on the morpher just for the sake of morphing once again. Carlos was excited as well just not nearly as excited as TJ seemed to be. Cassie had been a little hesitant at first but not enough to sway her to not take the morpher. Ashley was just glad to be there with her old friends that nothing would put a damper on her mood. As she slipped the morpher back on her wrist she had the feeling of deja vu.  
Something in her mind whispered "just like old times" and she smiled at that. Conner had been standing by Andros nervously fidgeting to see if it would work, but he had his own reasons. Andros had told him the sooner the data was installed, the sooner the morphers were back online, the sooner he could get to go home. Not that he didn't enjoy his stay on the megaship, but Conner really wanted to get home. Andros stepped away from Conner to stand with his old team. As he looked across his shoulder at each member of the team a smile came to his face as he asked "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" was the response.

"One more time...Let's Rocket!"

In a flash the Astro Rangers stood in the control room of the Astro megaship. As they each took off their helmets every one of them had a smile on their face.

"It worked!" TJ yelled.

"It feels great to be back." Ashley said.

"Just like riding a bike." Cassie included.

"I've missed this." Carlos added.

"And now Conner, to keep my end of the deal. Let's get you home." Andros said as he walked up to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tommy chose wisely,  
I'm sure he's gonna be proud of you, I know I am"

"Thanks Andros."

"Ashley, establish communication with Dr. Oliver's house. Let him know we are on our way."

**Tommy's Lab**

At Tommy's request there was at least one person at the computer console 24/7 just in case a transmission came through from Aquitar or the megaship. At this particular time, it was Ethan who had been at the computer controls while everyone else in the house got some much needed rest. Tommy and Kim had gone to their room for the night,  
but as he looked around the basement he saw Kira in the corner and Anna by the stairs. Both girls had been sleeping for some time now. While he didn't want to wake either of them up, he knew that sleeping in their current position would result in a lot of painful moments when they would wake up. With a sigh he went over and got Anna up first.

"Hey Anna." he whispered as he gently shook her awake.

"What?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm sure the couch would be a lot more comfortable than the way you're sleeping at the moment. I think you should go upstairs."

"I want to stay."

"You're not doing yourself any favors if you can't walk in the morning."

"Then I'll move to the floor. I want to stay here with you."

"Anna, you're tired. You don't know what you're saying."

"I do. Yes I may be tired, but I know what I'm saying. You're down here, so I'm down here."

"Anna-"

Whatever Ethan was about to say was cut off by an alert at the computer. As he sat down he saw "incoming message from Astro Megaship" flash across the screen.

"Anna go get everyone up. I'm gonna open communications. Go get your parents and wake up Kira. Something tells me we are all gonna want to hear this."

"I'll be right back."

After hitting a few buttons on the screen, Ethan opened up a video link and saw Andros next to a girl about the same age as Dr. O. maybe a few years younger.

"Andros."

"Hello Ethan. How are you guys doing?"

"Tired. It's late here, I just sent Anna to wake everyone up. They should be down here in a few minutes."

Moments later Anna came back into the basement with Kim and Tommy on her heels and went to wake up Kira. As Tommy came to the computer Ethan got up out of the seat and let Tommy take over the conversation as Kira came up and stood next to him.

"Tommy."

"Is everything okay Andros?"

"Better than okay. The installation went perfectly. The Astro Rangers are once more. We will be arriving shortly with the software to bring your powers back online. I do fear that for the power to be fully back online, they need an actual ranger to be present. We will start making calls in the morning to get everyone to your house so they can accept their powers once again. The power will be there sitting dormant until we can get each ranger to make the transformation."

"But what about your team?"

"We just morphed right before I had Ashley call you. Our powers are at full strength. Everyone here is okay and accounted for. The mission was a success. We will see you soon."

"What about-" Kira started to ask.

"Need not to worry young one, I'm sure he will be the first of us there, and I'm sure you will be the first one he seeks out." Andros said with a smile.

"We await your return Andros. Tommy out."

TBC.


End file.
